


Позитивное мышление

by Kollega



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Illustrated, Jack's future past, M/M, Undercover Ianto, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: По улицам Кардиффа бродит серийный насильник, а Джека охватывают непрошеные воспоминания. Тем временем Янто работает под прикрытием — как временный сотрудник.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Positive Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390018) by [Orinoco_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinoco_II/pseuds/Orinoco_II). 

> Бета перевода - Anaquilibria.  
Автор иллюстраций - Eltendo (Аэ).

Где-то вдалеке, может, за пару улиц отсюда играла ирландская фолк-музыка. Скрипичный напев плыл над городом, едва касаясь крыш. Странно, что вышло именно так, но Джули заметила это только сегодня. Подумать только! Может, все дело в новообретенном восприятии мира? Она долгие месяцы бродила в леденящем тумане, и каким-то чудом он наконец развеялся.

Каблуки громко цокали по безлюдному тротуару. Обычно Джули не заканчивала работу так поздно, но в кои-то веки это не имело никакого значения. С утра лил дождь, но сейчас небо усыпали звезды, а в воздухе ощущался холодок. Асфальт поблескивал в свете уличных фонарей. Она теперь замечала все.

Бет взяла трубку на середине второго гудка.

— Что случилось?

Джули рассмеялась.

— Ничего.

В голосе Бет звучало подозрение.

— Ты никогда не звонишь просто так.

— Окей, не просто так, — признала Джули, все еще улыбаясь. — Есть новости.

— Хорошие или плохие?

— Хорошие. Очень. — Она проскользнула между поручней на входе в подземный переход. — Сегодня я была на первом сеансе, — объяснила Джули, — и… и словно кто-то переключил что-то в моей голове. Не могу объяснить. — Она счастливо вздохнула. — В смысле, мне сейчас даже на Джоша и Люсинду плевать. Разве не здорово?

— Ага, — медленно ответила Бет. — Кажется. У тебя действительно был только один сеанс?

— Ага, знаю, это невероятно! — Над ухом запищал сигнал. — Слушай, мне пора, у меня вот-вот сдохнет батарея. Завтра увидимся, ага?

— Да, окей, — все еще со скепсисом в голосе согласилась Бет.

Джули положила трубку и спрятала мобильный обратно в сумку. Над головой грохотали по автостраде машины, а лампы на другом конце тоннеля снова кто-то разбил. В новом, восприимчивом состоянии Джули услышала шаги лучше, чем смогла бы раньше. Обернувшись через плечо, она сумела разглядеть силуэт — неясные очертания в резком свете неоновых ламп — человека, который уверенно шагал к ней.

Сердце застучало быстрее. Джули уже три года каждый вечер возвращалась домой этим путем. Она наверняка видела в этом переходе людей и раньше, даже если и была слишком погружена в себя и не замечала. Наверняка это обычный человек, задержавшийся до ночи на работе и теперь спешащий домой, как и она сама. Но все же Джули ускорила шаг.

Шаги все приближались и приближались, пока силуэт не нарисовался совсем рядом. Джули рискнула бросить взгляд в сторону и расслабилась: она узнала того, кто это был.

— О, это вы, — улыбнулась она. — Что вы здесь делаете?

***

Кожа Янто была очень гладкой, особенно эта часть плеча. В другой ситуации Джек вряд ли смог бы остановиться и не сделать с вышеупомянутым плечом бог весть что, но фактически он выступал в роли командного медика и на них смотрела Гвен. Джек отогнал прочь все непристойные мысли и сосредоточился на игле и хирургической нити, которую он как раз протягивал сквозь эту самую гладкую кожу.

Не дергаясь, Янто сидел на краю прозекторского стола, стянув рубашку только наполовину — чтобы сохранить достоинство. Прежде чем признать, что пластыря в случае его раны не хватит, он сменил порванную, а потом промочил новую рубашку. Гвен сидела на ступеньках, подперев щеку ладонью и бережно устроив вторую руку на коленях.

Джек протянул последний стежок и затянул нить в грубом подобии узла, нарисованного в открытой перед ним книге.

— Ну вот и все, — объявил он, встал и, скептически хмурясь, окинул взглядом дело рук своих.

Янто комично вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть швы. Посмотрел на Гвен со страдальческим выражением на лице.

— Теперь я похож на чудовище Франкенштейна, да? — спросил он.

— Отлично выглядишь, — заверила его Гвен.

Янто только слегка приподнял брови, но Джек решил не обращать внимания. Швы вышли неплохо для всего второй попытки. А в прошлый раз его пациент был без сознания, так что, в общей сложности, остался вполне доволен. Янто снова накинул рубашку и начал застегивать пуговицы.

Джек собрал обрывки нити.

— А на следующий раз, — предупредил он, — запомни, с какой стороны у ли-кси-кота рабочий конец.

— Запомню, — ответил Янто. Он спрыгнул со стола, стащил висевший на одном из приборов галстук и начал его завязывать. С минимальными времязатратами запаковался в костюм с головы до ног.

Джек стянул перчатки и бросил их в ведро. По крайней мере, сейчас он и без чужого брюзжания помнил, что между пациентами надо менять перчатки.

— Следующий.

Гвен подошла ближе и забралась на стол, неловко придерживая левую руку.

— Два пальца сломаны, — заявил Джек, посмотрев, что показывает сканер, и разорвал упаковку эластичного бинта. — Жить будешь.

Он начал обматывать ее пальцы бинтом.

— С врачом было бы гораздо легче, — заметила Гвен.

— Знаю, — согласился Джек. — Но мы не можем просто отправиться в ближайшую неотложку и взять кого-нибудь.

— Я этого не предлагаю, — сказала Гвен. — Как насчет Клэр?

Доктор Клэр Тёрнер была патологоанатомом, которая пару месяцев назад невольно ввязалась в их расследования. В итоге она стала помогать им, когда несколько жителей Кардиффа превратились в гигантских москитов. В последний раз они виделись с Гвен, когда Джек отправил ее к Клэр с ретконом — стереть из памяти Торчвуд. Выйдя от Клэр, Гвен так и не вынула таблеток из кармана.

— Она не врач, а патологоанатом, — сказал Джек.

— У нее есть медицинское образование.

— Я подумаю.

— Она спасла Рису жизнь, — напомнила Гвен. — Помнишь такого?

— Ну конечно, — ответил Джек. — Обожаю Риса всей душой. Думаю, Рис просто замечательный. — Он закончил бинтовать. — Хочешь, поцелую, чтобы полегчало?

Гвен отдернула руку и спрыгнула со стола.

— Нет, спасибо. Собираюсь домой увидеться с замечательным мужем. — Она побежала по лестнице, ведущей из отсека для вскрытий наверх. — Спокойной ночи, Янто.

— Спокойной ночи, Гвен.

Ее шаги стихли вдали, и секундой спустя со стороны двери-шестеренки зазвучала тревога. Джек ухмыльнулся Янто, а тот, закатив глаза, покачал головой и исчез в глубинах Хаба. Кое-как запихав все обратно в аптечку, Джек тихонько фыркнул. Можно отыскать Янто и позже, у них полно времени.

***

Вытаскивая из кармана гудящий телефон, Гвен прижала коробку с едой навынос забинтованными пальцами. На экране высветилось знакомое лицо, и она улыбнулась.

— Я взяла джалфрези с курицей, — вместо приветствия сказала она, сняв трубку.

— Мое любимое, — ответил Рис. Гвен практически услышала, как урчит его живот.

— Ну конечно, я это знаю, дурашка, потому и взяла.

Рис фыркнул.

— Дурашка?

— Я правда очень тебя люблю, — со смехом заверила его Гвен. — Десять минут, и я дома.

Отключившись, Гвен сунула телефон в задний карман. Шаря по карманам в поисках ключей от машины, она раскачивала коробку с едой туда-сюда, и аромат джалфрези наполнял ноздри, напоминая, что последний раз Гвен перехватила сэндвич между выездами, и это случилось семь часов назад. Она как раз смогла нащупать ключи, и в этот момент раздался крик.

Включился рефлекс: даже не думая, Гвен отшвырнула джалфрези на тротуар и помчалась на звук в переход, вытаскивая на ходу пистолет.

Оглядывая в поисках опасности окружающую местность, она помчалась к телу девушки, неуклюжей грудой валявшейся на земле. Ее глаза выглядели стеклянными, безжизненными. Гвен повидала достаточно мертвецов, чтобы понять: надежды здесь нет.

Шум и едва заметное движение на краю зрения снова привел Гвен в повышенную боевую готовность. Она крепко сжала пистолет и, поднявшись, развернулась на триста шестьдесят градусов.

И заметила его. Смутный силуэт, бегущий прочь по улице.

— Эй! — выкрикнула Гвен. — Стой!

Она помчалась следом. Бегущий резко свернул с главной улицы в переулок между наливайкой и закусочной. Гвен, забуксовав, метнулась за угол как раз вовремя: силуэт взмыл в нечеловечески высоком прыжке, перепрыгнул стену и приземлился на крышу ближайшего дома. Гвен оставалось просто изумленно наблюдать, как фигура перемахивает с крыши на крышу и скрывается из виду.

Вернувшись в переход, она увидела стоявшего над телом мужчину с телефоном.

— Да, мне нужна полиция, — говорил он, запинаясь и хватая воздух. — Я только что нашел труп!

Гвен окинула тело взглядом, думая о силуэте на крышах. Потом достала телефон и набрала номер.

— Джек, ага, это я. Нашла кое-что на самом деле странное. Я у перехода около закусочной Рани Мадж.

— Уже еду.

***

Полиция копошилась на месте преступления, и Гвен стояла у сигнальной ленты. Мужчина, вызвавший полицию, сидел рядом с парамедиком на ступеньках «скорой», укутанный пледом, и казался на несколько оттенков бледнее обычного валлийца. Гвен передернуло. Она заверила себя, что виной этому не труп, а ночная прохлада. Услышав шум мотора, Гвен обернулась и увидела, как по дороге, пыхтя, ползет знакомый сиреневый «дайхацу». С грохотом и звоном он остановился, и из него появилась доктор Клэр Тёрнер. Вытащив из багажника свое оборудование, она направилась к месту преступления.

Потом заметила Гвен и просияла.

— Гвен!

Та неловко дернула плечами.

— Клэр. Рада тебя видеть.

Клэр опустила чемодан на землю.

— Так это одно из дел Торчвуда?

— Может быть.

— Великолепно!

Гвен не была в этом так уверена, но Клэр все равно сияла ухмылкой.

Подошел полицейский.

— Доктор Тёрнер?

— Да.

— Тело в вашем распоряжении.

— Спасибо. — Он отошел в сторону, а Клэр раскрыла чемодан и вытащила из него защитный костюм. — Тогда лучше поторопиться.

— Она умерла недавно, — сказала ей Гвен. — Я слышала крик. Но к моменту, когда я подбежала, она уже умерла.

Надевая костюм, Клэр запрыгала на одной ноге, пытаясь выглядеть представительно и немедленно провалив попытку.

— Ты заметила убийцу? — выдохнула она.

Гвен покачала головой.

— Не смогла нормально его рассмотреть. Или ее.

Еще немного попрыгав и покряхтев, Клэр наконец умудрилась втиснуться в белый костюм, хотя и прихватила молнией свой кардиган целых два раза. Она нырнула под ленту и, хмурясь, нагнулась, разглядывая тело. Гвен последовала за ней.

— Моим первым предположением стало бы изнасилование.

— С чего вдруг?

Клэр с щелчком натянула хирургические перчатки. Потом приподняла на погибшей юбку: там, где раньше находились половые органы, оказалось кровавое месиво.

Гвен вздрогнула.

— Господи Иисусе…

— Ага, — согласилась Клэр и опустила юбку. — А что до точной причины смерти, я не уверена. — Она осмотрела шею Джули. — Не похоже, что ее душили. Никаких признаков травмы головы.

Обычно в ночное время на улочке, ведущей к переходу, стояла тишина, которую, впрочем, внезапно нарушил рев двигателя и яркий свет, направлявшийся в их сторону. Со скрипом внедорожник остановился, и Гвен заметила, что полицейские на месте преступления закатили глаза. Из машины вышли Джек и Янто, отточенным движением, как всегда, развернулись, хлопнули дверями и пошагали к телу.

Клэр посмотрела на них и улыбнулась.

— Джек, Янто, привет! — поздоровалась она. Сердце Гвен провалилось в пятки.

— Доктор Тёрнер, — сдержанно отозвался Джек. — Какой приятный сюрприз. — Он бросил взгляд на Гвен. Та виновато отвела глаза. — Кажется, вы нас помните.

— Как же вас можно забыть? — засмеялась Клэр.

Джек продолжал сверлить взглядом Гвен, которая нервно заерзала.

— Нет, нет, — согласился он. — Мы совершенно незабываемы.

Янто, как заметила Гвен, закатил глаза. Она собиралась рассказать Джеку обо всей той истории с не-даванием-Клэр-реткона-хотя-ее-попросили, но почему-то не подвернулся подходящий момент. В конце концов Джек оставил ее в покое и переключил внимание на тело.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил он.

Гвен прокашлялась.

— Я была там, за углом, — показала она. — Услышала крик и побежала. Она уже была мертва. Клэр считает, что ее изнасиловали. В любом случае, я видела, как кто-то убегал отсюда. В ту сторону.

— Так это обычное изнасилование и убийство? — спросил Джек. — С чего нам браться за это дело?

— Потому что тот, за кем я бежала, ушел, перепрыгивая крыши.

— Перепрыгивая крыши? — повторил Джек.

— Ага. — Гвен указала на козырек, вытянувшийся на фоне ночного неба. — В прямом смысле прыгнул туда прямо с земли.

— Любитель паркура? — предположил Янто.

— В какую сторону? — спросил Джек.

Гвен показала:

— Туда.

— Окей. — Джек размашисто пошагал вперед. — Гвен, со мной. Янто, оставайся на месте.

Он пошел дальше, и Гвен заторопилась за ним в тот же переулок, в который она забегала раньше. Они натолкнулись на тот же самый тупик, перекрытый высокой кирпичной стеной.

Джек показал на ее верхушку.

— А он просто прыгнул туда?

— Или она, — сказала Гвен. — Не могу сказать точнее. Но да, оно просто вскочило туда, потом на крышу, один шажок, подумаешь.

— Хм-м-м. — Джек стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и щурился, разглядывая пологие серые крыши. — А девушку изнасиловали?

— Клэр считает, что да, — ответила Гвен. — Хотя еще не уверена насчет причины смерти.

— Кажется, Клэр до удивления хорошо нас запомнила.

— Я… да, — вздохнула Гвен. Игра была окончена. Стоило признаться. — Я не дала ей реткон.

— Забавно. — Джек развернулся на каблуках и окинул Гвен неприятным взглядом. — Ведь я тебя просил.

— Знаю. Прости. Но… она полезный союзник, Джек.

— Посмотрим. — Он повернулся и пошел обратно к месту преступления.

Когда они вернулись к переходу, Клэр все еще сидела на корточках над телом и изучала его, пока Янто сканировал окрестности наладонником.

— Вокруг тела сосредоточена остаточная энергия Разлома, — сказал им Янто, глядя на экран.

— У нас уже есть причина смерти? — спросил Джек.

Клэр покачала головой.

— Единственное, о чем я думаю, это какое-то внутреннее повреждение. Возможно, вызванное проникновением инородного тела. — Она указала в сторону половых органов жертвы. — Но для уверенности нужно вскрытие.

Джек заглянул Клэр через плечо — на погибшую, — и замер в ужасе.

«Ночь. Переулок. Тело, лежащее на улице. Кровь. Вспышки света. Охранники в серебристой униформе, снующие туда-сюда. Приглушенный гул города, стихающий вдали».

Гвен заметила, как исказилось его лицо.

— Что случилось, Джек? — спросила она. — Ты такое уже видел?

Джек моргнул, стирая с лица испуг, и сделал вид, что не заметил вопроса.

— Клэр, сообщишь нам, что покажет вскрытие, — сказал он. — Поехали.

— Хочешь, чтобы я провела вскрытие в Хабе? — спросила Клэр.

— Не обязательно, — ответил Джек, шагая ко внедорожнику. — Просто сообщи результаты.

— Джек? — раздраженно выкрикнула Гвен ему вдогонку.

Янто нахмурился, пожал плечами и спрятал наладонник. С покорностью, которая привела Гвен в бешенство, он направился ко внедорожнику и забрался внутрь. Неосознанно прижав к губам кулак, Гвен глубоко вздохнула, а потом, виновато пожав плечами Клэр, последовала за ним.

По дороге в Хаб все молчали. В конце концов Гвен нарушила молчание и наклонилась, сунув голову между передними сиденьями.

— Что все это значит, Джек?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил он.

— Я увидела выражение твоего лица, когда ты смотрел на тело, — настаивала Гвен. — Ты ее знал?

— Хватит, Гвен, — предостерег ее Джек.

— Но…

— Хватит, — твердым голосом повторил он.

Гвен повернулась к Янто, ища поддержки, но тот просто разглядывал лежавшие на коленях руки. Гвен окинула затылок Джека сердитым взглядом и отвернулась, глядя на проплывающие за окном городские огни. Ее до печенок уже достала Непостижимая Таинственность Джека. А может, он просто наказывал ее за то, что она не дала Клэр реткон и потом лгала? Неловкое молчание нарушил телефонный звонок.

— Привет, Рис, — ответила Гвен.

— Где тебя черти носят? — спросил тот. — Я уже вечность пытаюсь тебе дозвониться! Ты должна была вернуться домой час назад.

— Извини, — ответила Гвен. — На работе кое-что стряслось.

— Ну конечно, — вздохнул Рис. — Как всегда. А я так ждал этого джалфрези.

— О. Блин! — вспомнила Гвен.

Рис снова вздохнул, уже тяжелее.

— Так мне лучше разогреть себе готовый обед?

— М-м-м, ага, так будет лучше всего, — призналась Гвен.

— Когда ждать тебя домой?

— Не уверена. Может, совсем поздно. Лучше не жди.

— Ладно. Тогда увидимся утром. — Он повесил трубку, прежде чем Гвен успела попрощаться.

— Тебе стоит отправиться домой, — сказал Джек, когда они заехали на подземную парковку. — Вряд ли мы сегодня сможем сделать что-то еще.

— Я не против… — начала Гвен.

— Нет, правда, — перебил Джек, — иди домой.

— О! — сказала она.

— Что?

— Моя машина осталась возле места преступления.

Джек припарковал внедорожник и заглушил мотор. Покосился на Янто, и тот безропотно вздохнул.

— Я подброшу тебя обратно, — предложил Янто. — Мне по дороге.

Они выбрались из машины, грохот дверей прокатился по почти пустой парковке. Не говоря ни слова, Джек прошагал к черному входу в Хаб. Янто, тоже без лишних слов, открыл машину. Подфарники жизнерадостно мигнули. Скрипнув зубами, Гвен забралась внутрь. Джек Харкнесс мог выбесить кого угодно до чертиков.

***

Когда Клэр остановилась возле дома, в гостиной все еще горел свет. Она выбралась из машины, заперла ее со стороны пассажирской двери, потому что замок на водительской не работал, и, зевая, поплелась по короткой дорожке ко входу.

— Это я! — выкрикнула она, запирая за собой дверь и вешая плащ. — Чего ты до сих пор на ногах?

Ответа не было. В гостиной она обнаружила Тима, сидящего на диване и жующего палец. Он поднял на нее глаза, его круглое лицо испещряли непривычные взволнованные морщинки. У Клэр неожиданно все сжалось в груди: рука, стиснувшая сердце.

— Тим? Что случилось?

Он сглотнул, его кадык туго натянул кожу на горле.

— Нужно поговорить.

— Звучит зловеще. — Она устроилась рядом на диване, утопая в продавленных подушках. — Что стряслось?

— Хм… — Он сделал глубокий вдох и помассировал виски. — Я… я вел себя как придурок.

— В каком смысле? — Другая женщина, появилась услужливая мысль. Юношеские сомнения в одно мгновение всплыли на поверхность. Не с Тимом, смеялась она всегда. Мы как одно целое. Но стоило бы знать. Ее одной может быть вовсе недостаточно. Она так много времени проводит на работе — у него так много возможностей. А собеседования, на которые он наряжался? Они правда были? Перед глазами проплыли образы возможных кандидаток: Пола, с которой он общается со времен университета, женщина в магазине на углу, за флирт с которой Клэр его дразнила, помощница в центре трудоустройства.

— Я уже давно играю, — сказал Тим, и ее поток мыслей замер.

Клэр некоторое время смотрела на него, отгоняя прочь хоровод женщин, и едва не рассмеялась от облегчения.

— Чего?

— Я играю, — повторил Тим. — Онлайн-покер. И я… вроде как… подсел.

— О, Тим, — выдохнула Клэр.

— Я проиграл кучу денег. — Он потер ладонью щетину. Она ненавидела щетину. Он никогда не позволял себе зарастать, когда они впервые познакомились. — Так что я взял парочку кредитов. Но не могу их вернуть.

— Господи, Тим.

— Знаю, знаю. — Он спрятал подбородок в ладонях, опираясь локтями о колени. — Мне так жаль.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросила Клэр. Мы все друг другу рассказываем, хвасталась она друзьям, а те, вздыхая, завидовали их с Тимом блаженно честным отношениям. Не идеальны, зато счастливы. Именно так Клэр и говорила себе — и остальным. Как же она не заметила?

— Я думал, что смогу отыграться, — сказал Тим, — а ты и не узнаешь никогда. Но я только… проигрывал и проигрывал.

— Сколько?

— Тысячи, — признался он. Затем, осекшись, добавил: — Десятки тысяч.

— Но у нас нет десятков тысяч, — с дрожью заметила Клэр.

— Знаю.

— Так что нам делать?

— Мы не женаты. — Голос Тима дрожал. — Так что, думаю, тебя задеть не должно. Но… я вряд ли смогу платить по ипотеке. Или вообще по счетам.

— Нет, — твердо ответила Клэр. Что касалось их с Тимом, она была уверена только в одном — и не собиралась отступать.

— Что? — Тим повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. Его лицо все еще оставалось непривычно бледным.

— Мы говорили, что обойдемся без бумажек, — ответила она. — Но это не значит, что я не останусь рядом, ясно? Мы все преодолеем.

— Как?

— Есть кое-какие сбережения, — ответила Клэр. — Немного, но для начала хватит. Можем продать всякое барахло на и-бее. — Она оглядела груды ДВД и дисков с видеоиграми, валявшихся в гостиной. — У нас полным-полно барахла.

— Клэр… — пробормотал Тим.

Она обняла его, погладила ненавистную щетину и прижала к себе его голову.

— Все будет хорошо, окей? Я люблю тебя. — Тим не ответил. Она поцеловала его в макушку и уткнулась носом во всклокоченные темные кудри у самого воротника вылинявшей футболки. — Все будет хорошо, — негромко повторила Клэр.


	2. Chapter 2

В конференц-зале Гвен устроилась на своем обычном месте, прислушиваясь к знакомому гулу и посвистыванию Хаба и уже не впервые задаваясь вопросом: зачем она сорвалась и пришла сюда как раз к совещанию, которое должно пройти в десять? Как будто навязчивая идея. Возможно, наследие работы в полиции — тогда опаздывать на брифинги означало нарваться на выговор. Но в Торчвуде сейчас работало только трое, и Гвен точно знала, что один из них как раз занят у кофемашины, так что можно было побыть за столом подольше и просмотреть последние отчеты об активности Разлома.

Еще пару минут Гвен витала в облаках, а потом вошел Джек и плюхнулся на место во главе стола. Вскоре за ним появился Янто, неся поднос с напитками с мастерством опытного официанта. Наверное, в прошлом он и бывал официантом. Гвен сделала мысленную заметку: в следующий подходящий момент расспросить Янто о его прошлом, до Торчвуда, опыте. Он производил впечатление человека с неожиданным и многогранным набором подработок.

— Окей, итак, обзор дела прошлой ночи, — начал Джек. — Что у нас есть?

Янто вручил Джеку чашку с кофе.

— Ее звали Джули Грейвз, — сказал он. — Двадцать восемь лет. — Он поставил чашку перед Гвен. — Работала официанткой в ресторане в Старом пивоваренном квартале. — Отложив поднос в сторону, Янто взял чашку и уселся напротив Гвен. — Она шла с работы домой и, когда Гвен услышала ее крик, как раз закончила звонок, судя по записям с мобильного.

Джек задумчиво кивнул, обхватив чашку ладонями.

— Есть что-то от Клэр по поводу вскрытия?

Гвен покачала головой.

— Еще нет.

— Окей. — Джек повернулся направо. — Янто… позвони ей. Узнай, на каком она этапе.

— Я могу позвонить, — предложила Гвен прежде, чем Янто успел ответить. — В смысле…

— Нет, — твердо ответил Джек. — Янто позвонит. А еще, Янто, глянь, нельзя ли снять данные с камер в районе места преступления. Проверь, нельзя ли рассмотреть этого насильника-прыгуна повнимательнее.

— Сделаю. — Янто нацарапал несколько строк в лежавшем перед ним перекидном блокноте.

— Хорошо. — Джек пригубил кофе. — Еще что-нибудь?

Янто покачал головой.

— Есть еще одна вещь, — неловко начала Гвен, зная, каким, скорее всего, будет ответ Джека.

— Ну?

— Мне звонил Энди, — сказала Гвен.

Джек и Янто с ухмылками переглянулись. Гвен вздохнула. Временами эта парочка была невыносима, особенно когда речь шла об Энди, чья помощь уже неоднократно оказывалась совершенно бесценной.

— Что? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Джек.

Гвен взглянула на Янто, подбивая его на очередной саркастичный комментарий, но тот только пожал плечами и взял чашку с кофе. Гвен снова посмотрела на Джека.

— Продолжай, — сказал он.

— Его соседка по квартире, — пояснила Гвен. — Она начала проходить терапию от депрессии. И он говорит, что ей моментально стало лучше — первый сеанс, никаких лекарств.

— И он считает, что дело в пришельцах?

— Думает, что вероятно.

— Может, изменилось кое-что еще? — предположил Янто. — Она кого-то встретила? Ее повысили?

— Нет, — ответила Гвен. — Энди сказал, ничего больше не поменялось. Он видел ее утром перед уходом, говорил, что ей едва хватило сил выйти, а потом к вечеру она уже была готова мир покорять. С тех пор так и продолжается.

— И он хочет, чтобы мы проверили? — спросил Джек.

— Я не против слегка разобраться с этим, — ответила Гвен.

Джек смягчился, тень ухмылки все еще виднелась на его лице.

— Отлично. Но не трать на это слишком много времени. — Он перевел взгляд на Янто, потом снова на Гвен. — Что-то еще? — Оба покачали головами. — Великолепно. — Джек встал, опершись ладонями о стол. — Отлично посидели, ребята, пора за работу.

***

Гвен еще раз проверила адрес, который ей дал Энди, и изучила имена и номера, указанные возле дверных звонков эдвардианского таунхауса. Вниз по улице ехал почтальон, но в остальном здесь было тихо — как и стоило ожидать в середине утра рабочего дня, когда семестр уже начался. Гвен нажала звонок квартиры на нижнем этаже.

Через пару секунд Энди распахнул входную дверь. Пару мгновений он, казалось, радовался ее визиту, но сразу же принял оборонительную позицию.

— О, ага, так ты все же пришла.

Он завел Гвен в квартиру — невероятно чистую и аккуратную, но совсем не похожую на до странного необжитое жилище Янто. На стенах висели красивые картины, на полках — маленькие украшения и безделушки, а на столе в прихожей стояла ваза с цветами. Диван и два кресла в гостиной доверху покрывали подушки, расшитые цветочным узором, а на полу лежал пушистый розовый ковер. Подняв брови, Гвен огляделась. Она поняла, что никогда не задумывалась, где обитает Энди. Может, он вообще с мамой живет. Но Гвен и не представляла, что Энди мог обосноваться в подобном месте.

— Чаю? — предложил Энди.

— Не откажусь.

Все еще изумленно озираясь, она последовала за ним на кухню. На холодильнике висели фотографии незнакомых Гвен людей, хотя на некоторых она узнала Энди. Он поставил чайник и снял с «деревца», стоявшего на аккуратно обустроенной столешнице, две чашки. Гвен уже собиралась поподробнее разведать, как устроен дом, как в кухню влетела блондинка.

— Доброе утро! — радостно поприветствовала их она.

— О, так ты уже встала? — заметил Энди.

— Давно уже, — ответила она. — Пробежалась перед завтраком, а пока что я правлю свое резюме. — Она повернулась к Гвен. — Вы, должно быть, Гвен. Энди мне все о вас рассказывал!

Краем глаза Гвен уловила, что Энди залился румянцем.

— Надеюсь, хорошее? — спросила она, решив на этот раз его не дразнить.

— Ну…

— Мы здесь не за тем, чтобы это обсуждать, — перебил Энди. — Это Кара.

— Не могу понять, с чего ты волнуешься, — сказала Кара. — Теперь я счастлива.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты поговорила с Гвен, — пояснил Энди. — Она занимается такими вещами.

— Вы психиатр? — спросила Кара.

— Типа того, — ответила Гвен, когда Энди вручил ей чашку чаю.

— Ну, не знаю, что еще могу рассказать, — сказала Кара. — Мой психолог провел со мной сеанс, и с тех пор я готова горы своротить. По мне, так он просто чудо как хорош.

— А что за терапию он проводил?

— Знаю, о чем вы думаете, — ответила Кара, — но это не наркотики.

— Вы все обсуждали?

Кара задумалась.

— Трудно сказать. Это было… вроде… — Сбитая с толку, она умолкла. — Не могу вспомнить. Не могу. Мне просто… стало гораздо лучше. Словно все плохое взяло… и ушло. И все закончилось так быстро. Как будто мы только начали, а потом сразу же вошла секретарь и прием окончился.

— Как зовут вашего психолога? — спросила Гвен.

— Доктор Чейни. Работает в Общественном центре психического здоровья дальше по улице.

— Ничего странного с ним не было?

Кара покачала головой.

— Нет. Он вел себя… мило.

— Ясно.

— Ладно, было приятно познакомиться, Гвен. — Кара вскочила. — Не будет грубо, если я смоюсь, нет? Я просто договорилась пообедать в городе с приятелем. Честно, не думаю, что могу рассказать больше. Энди — такой перестраховщик. — Она взъерошила ему волосы. — А мне-то казалось, ты обрадуешься, что за мной больше не надо присматривать.

Она легонько стукнула кулаком Энди по плечу и танцующим шагом умчалась прочь. Тот провел ее тоскливым взглядом и повернулся к Гвен.

— Видишь? Скажешь, это не странно?

— О, Энди, — поддразнила его Гвен.

— Чего? — защищаясь, спросил он.

— Ты не пытался позвать ее на свидание? — спросила Гвен.

Энди покраснел даже сильнее, чем до этого.

— Ей это не интересно.

— Откуда знаешь? Ты же не спрашивал.

— Дело не в этом, — уклонился Энди, не глядя Гвен в глаза. — Вы проверите этого Чейни?

— Не уверена, что это дело для Торчвуда.

— То же самое ты говорила, когда я дал тебе предыдущее.

Уставившись в чашку, Гвен обдумала сказанное.

— Ладно, договорились. Я посмотрю. Задам пару вопросов. Ничего такого. У нас небольшая напряженка с кадрами. — Она поставила чашку на столешницу и пошла к двери.

— Насчет этого… — начал Энди.

— Энди, мне правда пора.

— Ладно.

— Я скажу, если что-нибудь узнаю, — ответила Гвен.

Энди отпер перед ней дверь.

— Спасибо.

— Пригласи ее на свидание, — спускаясь с крыльца, крикнула через плечо Гвен. Услышав, как хлопнула за спиной дверь, она усмехнулась под нос.

***

Янто моргнул и потер глаза. Остановив запись, он окинул взглядом Хаб, пытаясь сфокусироваться на отдаленной точке. Тош постоянно ворчала, чтобы он не смотрел на экран слишком долго. «Каждые двадцать минут делай перерыв и сосредотачивай взгляд на чем-то подальше», — все время говорила она. Конечно, сама Тош не придерживалась собственного правила, но Янто следовал ему до буквы — как и каждой крупице советов, оброненных когда-либо ею.

Он снова запустил видео с камер наблюдения и начал смотреть. Выдавали происходящее только тени в углу экрана и ненароком попавшая в кадр дергавшаяся нога. Через пару минут на экране появился силуэт, стоящий спиной к камере. Следующий кадр — этот кто-то повернулся, еще кадр — он в середине переулка, а на третьем его уже не было. Янто остановил запись и перемотал.

— Джек! — завопил он, не отводя глаз от экрана.

— Что? — откликнулся Джек откуда-то из глубин Хаба.

— Иди сюда и посмотри! — крикнул Янто в ответ.

Через минуту он услышал шаги, приближавшиеся со стороны отсека для вскрытий.

— Что такое?

— Смотри. — Янто указал на экран и включил запись. И снова туманный силуэт развернулся, пронесся по переулку и исчез.

— Сможешь приблизить? — спросил Джек, встав у Янто за спиной и наклонившись над ним: никакого чувства личного пространства. Не то чтобы Янто жаловался. Гвен отправилась разузнать по поводу звонка Энди, так что Янто мог опереться о Джека в ответ.

— Попробую. — Он перемотал, остановил запись и приблизил, но изображение было совсем нечетким.

— Кем бы он ни был, двигается он быстро, — объяснил Янто. — Камера записывает в формате «один кадр в секунду», но он всего на двух, потом исчезает.

Он подождал ответа, но Джек ничего не сказал. Обернувшись, он увидел, как тот задумчиво глядит на экран. Янто тут же отвлекла близость линии подбородка Джека, но он, встряхнувшись, вернулся к профессионализму. Есть Гвен или ее нет, и как бы это ни было заманчиво, трахаться весь рабочий день с начальником попросту нецелесообразно. В конце концов, им нужно было защищать планету.

— Итак? — требовательно уточнил он.

Джек пожал плечами, выпрямился и ласково сжал Янто плечо.

— Уже кое-что. Но этого пока мало.

— Верно.

Развернувшись, Джек побрел обратно в Хаб. Минуту Янто провожал его взглядом, потом повернулся к компьютеру, сохранил запись в папку с делом и взялся за телефон — еще раз позвонить Клэр.

***

Двери в Общественный центр психического здоровья бесшумно распахнулись перед Гвен. Внутри было до странного тихо: только несколько человек в зале ожидания листали журналы или безучастно смотрели в пространство. Она подошла к стойке регистратуры: женщина рядом с ней, наклонившись, просматривала папку.

— Прошу прощения. — Гвен нацепила свою лучшую улыбку дружелюбного полицейского. — Может, сумеете мне помочь? Я ищу доктора Чейни.

Подняв голову, женщина вздернула бровь.

— Мистер Кудесник? — с презрением отозвалась она. — Не видела его. Дамы могут знать, где пребывает в данную минуту этот неуловимый. — Она снова заглянула в папку, потом повернулась к женщине за стойкой. — Позвоните мистеру Филипсу и сообщите ему, что он снова пропустил свободное место. Если захочет прийти на прием еще раз, придется три месяца подождать. — Она швырнула папку на стол и ушла прочь по коридору.

Гвен улыбнулась двум женщинам за стойкой. Обе располневшие, с кислыми физиономиями, намертво приваренные к своим вращающимся стульям и чашкам с чаем, и обе смотрели на Гвен так, как будто она явилась из ада с целью испортить им день.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала им как можно приветливее Гвен. — Может, знаете, где можно найти доктора Чейни?

— Он по вторникам не принимает, — ледяным тоном ответила одна из женщин и отвернулась к компьютеру.

— О, хорошо. И когда же он принимает?

Женщина медленно развернулась к ней лицом.

— Вы пациентка?

— Нет, нет, — ответила Гвен. — Я из полиции. Мы наводим кое-какие справки и, кажется, доктор Чейни мог бы нам помочь.

На женщину это не произвело впечатления.

— Он будет завтра.

— Ему можно оставить записку? — спросила Гвен.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

— Я здесь по уши в работе.

Зазвонил телефон, и громкий звонок только подчеркнул жутковатую тишину приемной.

— О, ради всего святого! — рявкнула вторая женщина за стойкой и схватила трубку. — Центр общественного здоровья Грейнджтауна, чем могу помочь? — Повисла пауза, пока она слушала ответ. — И вы хотите покончить с собой? — без эмоций спросила она.

Гвен улыбнулась: в ее голове зародилась мысль. С заговорщицким видом она наклонилась через стойку к первой женщине.

— Спорю, вам не помешает еще одна пара рук?

***

Неважно, сколько мест преступления Гвен посетила, на скольких брифингах побывала или сколько материалов дел просмотрела, неважно, сколько ужасных нападений инопланетян пережила — какая-то часть ее разума не могла преодолеть ужас при виде фотографий со вскрытия. Пепельно-серые трупы разложены и снабжены бирками, кожу пересекают черные шрамы от диссекций, раны разлагаются. Она покосилась на Янто, который баловался с лазерной указкой, и на Джека, нянчившего кофейную чашку. Чувствуют ли они то же самое?

Янто переключил на следующую фотографию.

— Причина смерти — обширное внутреннее повреждение, — заявил он.

— Хочу ли я знать, каким было оружие? — скривившись, спросил Джек.

— Она не смогла с уверенностью сказать, — ответил Янто. — Что-то длинное и твердое.

— Даже не вздумай шутить, Джек, — предупредила Гвен.

— И не подумаю. — Джек поднял руку, неубедительно возражая. — Итак… если бы не активность Разлома, это похоже на обычное сексуальное нападение?

— Плюс тот факт, что насильник может прыгать через крыши, — напомнил ему Янто.

— Плюс это, — согласился Джек.

— Что будем делать потом? — спросила Гвен.

— Ты работала в полиции, — сказал Джек. — С чего бы ты начала расследование?

— С теста ДНК, — предположила Гвен. — С опроса семьи и друзей. Большинство убийств совершают знакомые с жертвой люди.

— Окей, — ответил Джек. — Повышаю тебя до старшего следователя.

— Потому что процедуральщина вгоняет тебя в тоску? — предположила Гвен.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Я тот тип, который лучше гоняется за пришельцами.

— Похоже на то, — согласилась Гвен.

Джек сверился с листком бумаги, лежащим перед ним.

— Прочие вопросы? — со скепсисом прочитал он.

Гвен подобрала список и прочла его: там было только три пункта, включая извинения, которые по понятным причинам Джек пропустил.

— Ты составил повестки? — спросила Гвен у Янто.

Тот пожал плечами, поднося чашку к губам.

— Пробую кое-что.

— Чувствую, в отсутствие Оуэна это моя прерогатива — говорить тебе, что ты дотошная задница, — сообщила ему Гвен.

— И на это Джек никогда не жалуется, — спокойно ответил Янто, с вызовом глядя на нее через край чашки.

— Помнишь разговор на прошлой неделе? Мы говорили об излишней откровенности, — игриво напомнила Гвен.

— Ты подняла эту тему, — парировал Янто.

Джек демонстративно прокашлялся.

— Прочие вопросы?

Гвен отвернулась от нахального взгляда Янто и вернулась к нужной теме.

— Я виделась с соседкой Энди.

Джек ухмыльнулся Янто. Тот закатил глаза.

— Не думайте, что я не заметила, — обвиняюще указывая на них, заявила Гвен. — Это может быть что-то важное. Этот парень провел с ней один сеанс, и ей чудесным образом стало лучше, но она ничего не помнит. Я пошла в Центр психического здоровья и, кажется, там что-то не так.

— Не так-то много, чтобы продолжить, — отметил Джек.

— Назови это чуйкой, — сказала Гвен.

— А можно назвать это напрасной тратой рабочего времени?

— Ну же, Джек, — взмолилась Гвен. — Два-три дня покопаться. Ничего не найдем — бросим, обещаю.

Джек скептически смотрел на нее, но Гвен не сомневалась: он усвоил урок не спорить с ней по поводу брошенных дел.

— Какой у тебя план?

— Нужно отправить кого-то под прикрытием на работу в центр временным администратором, — предложила Гвен. — У них не хватает персонала, и каждый знает, что администратор всегда в курсе всего.

— Вызываешься? — спросил Джек.

— Ну, нет, — ответила Гвен, — в смысле, у меня нет опыта административной работы…

Они оба повернулись к Янто, который пил кофе и сверялся со списком. Тот с трудом сглотнул, окинул их покорным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

***

— Может, успокоишься? — взмолилась Мейри, торопясь за Маркусом из клуба и проталкиваясь сквозь толпу курильщиков, сгрудившихся у входа.

— Только не говори мне успокоиться! — заорал Маркус. — Ты, блядь, с ним переспала!

Вышибалы, которые много раз видели такое, окинули парочку смешливыми взглядами.

— Да это было много месяцев назад! — возразила Мейри.

— Как будто есть разница! — Маркус пошагал прочь. Мама была права: от женщин старше тебя жди беды. С неба посыпалась легкая морось.

— Куда ты? — спросила Мейри.

— Домой!

— А, Маркус, погоди, — окликнула она и подбежала к нему. — Я вызову тебе такси.

Маркус оттолкнул ее.

— Я и сам могу вызвать такси. Отвали.

Мейри подняла руки.

— Ладно, ну и веди себя так!

Она побрела обратно в клуб, к толпе стервозных подружаек. Из-за открытой двери донеслась оглушительная музыка, потом дверь, качнувшись, закрылась. Маркус неуверенно пошагал по дороге, теперь, уже в движении, понимая, как много он успел выпить.

Он свернул за угол, клуб скрылся из виду, и упрямство Маркуса начало слабеть. Нужно было дать Мейри вызвать ему такси. Плащ он оставил в гардеробе, и изморось насквозь промочила футболку. Он споткнулся и обхватил туловище замерзшими руками. Маркус не был даже уверен, что идет в сторону дома. Кажется, здесь рядом была стоянка такси? Или она в другой стороне, ближе к городу?

Маркус подошел к фонарю и остановился взглянуть на телефон. Экран расплывался. Господи, сколько же он выпил? И вообще, из-за чего он ругался с Мейри? Ладно, если бы она его на самом деле любила, то пошла бы следом, а не в клуб, так что лучше будет без нее. Споткнувшись об урну на краю тротуара, он перевернул ее: поток пустых банок и бутылок покатился по неровным плиткам на дорогу. Звон эхом разнесся по тихой улице.

Когда стекло прекратило брякать, Маркусу показалось, что он слышит шаги. Он обернулся. Никого. Улица была погружена в темноту: ни огонька из окон.

Стараясь ускорить шаг, Маркус пошел дальше. Снова шаги. Может, Мейри все-таки пошла за ним? Оглядевшись, он увидел кого-то, стоящего на другой стороне улицы. Не Мейри. Низковата для Мейри и, присмотревшись, Маркус уверился, что это мужчина.

Просто кто-то идет после веселой ночи домой, только и всего, сказал он себе. Не о чем волноваться. Боже, если бы он только не напился так, то мог бы побежать. Он попытался перейти на бег и ударился бедром о бак на колесах, стоявший на тротуаре. Мужчина пошел через дорогу.

***

Уже в третий раз за ночь объезжая по тому же кругу жилой массив, Клэр прокляла одностороннее движение Кардиффа. Навигатор уверял, что она добралась до места назначения, но название улицы не совпадало с адресом, который дал по телефону дежурный. Дворники болезненно скребли ветровое стекло, не в силах выдержать нужный интервал и справиться с типичной для сентябрьского Кардиффа влажностью. Клэр выглянула, высматривая названия улиц. В валлийских названиях было слишком много согласных, почти невозможно отличить одно от другого.

— Лланбелддианские сады, — увидела Клэр наконец нужное и стала разворачиваться, задаваясь вопросом, как она умудрилась за два прошлых проезда по кварталу пропустить голубые мигалки и яркие «неотложки». Припарковавшись, она с трудом влезла в белый костюм и направилась к телу, предъявив удостоверение замерзшему, мокрому и откровенно жалкому на вид сержанту, дежурившему у оцепления.

На асфальте распростерся юноша. Даже с расстояния в три фута Клэр заметила блаженство, застывшее на его лице, невзирая на то, что вокруг рта запеклась кровь. Джинсы были спущены на бедра и тоже покрыты кровью.

— Один из местных нас вызвал, — пояснил офицер, указывая на ближайшие дома, и добавил: — Похоже на обычное изнасилование и убийство.

Клэр попыталась сдержать отвращение.

— Может, прежде чем делать скоропалительные выводы, сначала посмотрим поближе?

Он без интереса подал плечами и поднял перед ней ленту.

Клэр присела на корточки возле тела. Для пробы она осторожно приподняла тело затянутым в перчатку пальцем. Именно то, чего и ожидалось. Она встала и вытащила мобильный.

— Гвен, это Клер, — сказала она. — У нас еще один случай, и, думаю, тебе стоит на это взглянуть.

***

Десятью минутами спустя на улице со скрипом остановился внедорожник. Выйдя со всеми из машины, Гвен буквально почувствовала, как все собравшиеся сотрудники экстренных служб коллективно закатывают глаза и бормочут. Поначалу ее это нервировало, но потом перестало волновать. Они подошли ближе, к Клэр, стоявшей у тела.

— Я не смогу сказать наверняка, пока не проведу вскрытие, — сказала Клэр, — но на вид причина смерти та же, что и в предыдущем случае.

Джек неожиданно застыл и уставился на тело, ненормально глубоко дыша.

«Тело, лежащее на улице. Он безуспешно пытается прорваться к нему, но полиция не дает. Он умоляет — плачет, — но они держатся стойко. Нужно прорваться. Необходимо».

— Джек? — Гвен втащила его обратно в настоящее. — Джек?

Он моргнул и посмотрел на нее широко раскрытыми, безумными глазами.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Гвен.

— Ничего, — торопливо отозвался Джек, отводя взгляд. — Приберетесь здесь, ладно?

Он пошагал прочь, не дождавшись ответа.

— Джек?! — выкрикнула ему вслед Гвен.

Он не обернулся. Свернул за угол в конце улицы и скрылся из виду. Гвен повернулась к Янто, но тот обеспокоенно провожал Джека взглядом. Заметив, что Гвен на него смотрит, он тут же переключил внимание на сканер, который держал в руках.

Гвен обратилась к Клэр.

— Сообщишь нам результаты вскрытия?

— Конечно.

— Спасибо. — Гвен отошла к Янто. — Есть что-нибудь?

Янто дернул плечами.

— Как и раньше.

— Что не так с Джеком? — тихо спросила Гвен.

— Знаю не больше твоего, — признался Янто.

Гвен осмотрела место преступления.

— Когда Клэр закончит вскрытие, то позвонит. Здесь мы больше ничего не сможем сделать. — Она улыбнулась и несильно пихнула его в бок локтем. — А ты утром сможешь начать пораньше.

Янто закатил глаза.

— Спасибо.

Они отправились обратно к внедорожнику. Джека не было и следа. Машинально Гвен вскарабкалась на водительское сиденье, а Янто устроился рядом. Она покосилась на его невозмутимое лицо. Было до чертиков обидно, когда Джек держал что-то от нее в секрете, но каково это для Янто? Он должен бы знать о Джеке больше, но его дерьмовая загадочность должна Янто просто с катушек сносить. Он улыбнулся Гвен одной из своих тонких, едва заметных улыбок, и она ответила тем же, а потом завела мотор и тронулась с места.


	3. Chapter 3

Туфли Янто утопали в мягком, хоть и потрепанном ковре приемной Общественного центра психического здоровья Грейнджтауна. За стойкой сидела женщина, вернее, не сидела, а развалилась на стуле, прижав телефон к уху и неторопливо заполняя формуляр.

— В данный момент вы хотите покончить с собой? — монотонно спросила она.

Янто терпеливо ждал, пока не появилась вторая женщина, c чашкой чая в руках. Женщина бросила на него короткий взгляд, отвернулась и села. Янто вежливо прокашлялся. Женщина подняла голову и раздраженно посмотрела на него.

— Да? — рявкнула она.

— Привет! — поздоровался Янто, демонстрируя свою лучшую улыбку-для-покорения-тещ. — Я Янто Джонс. Ваш новый временный работник.

Женщина уставилась на него в крайнем изумлении.

— Так вы временный работник?

— Да, — Янто продолжал сиять улыбкой. — Привет.

— Он — временный работник, — сказала она второй женщине, которая как раз положила трубку, и указала на Янто.

Пугающая улыбка проползла по лицу второй.

— Рада познакомиться.

Она поднялась с места и протянула через стойку руку. Янто ее пожал.

— Янто, — представился он.

— Янто, — с придыханием повторила вторая. — Приятное имя. Я Бренда, это Кэрол. Давайте-ка мы вам здесь все покажем.

После длительной экскурсии по центру, включавшей комментарии насчет достоинств всех работавших в здании — и большинство сотрудников подпадали под одну из двух категорий: «те еще штучки» и «поосторожнее с ними», — они добрались до двери в конце коридора, рядом с пожарным выходом. Бренда отперла дверь и щелкнула выключателем, явив взгляду практически пустой кабинет. Древний компьютер на столе, ничем не примечательный синий стул за ним, шкафы с папками у стен.

— Это твой, — объявила Бренда и указала на шкафы. — Папки с карточками выписанных пациентов. Все надо перенести сюда. — Она постучала по компьютеру. — Какая скорость печати?

— Восемьдесят восемь слов в минуту.

Она подняла брови.

— Впечатляюще.

— Спасибо, — сомневающимся тоном отозвался Янто.

Бренда вручила ему ярко-розовую записку-самоклейку.

— Вот твой логин. Будут вопросы — мы внизу, в холле.

— Великолепно, благодарю.

В дверях она остановилась.

— Жду не дождусь возможности поработать с тобой, Янто.

Янто угостил ее очередной своей улыбкой.

— Взаимно.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, издала то, что Янто счел кокетливым смешком, и вразвалочку поковыляла прочь по коридору. Он тихо запер дверь и устроился на новом месте, за новым компьютером. Приклеив записку на монитор, он начал вводить логин.

***

Два часа работы, и Янто потихоньку начал понимать, что это за место. Он подрабатывал на NHS и раньше, когда был студентом, но вряд ли бы признался в этом Гвен. Тогда он работал в гастроэнтерологии. Психиатрические карточки, как выяснилось, ожидаемо оказались куда интереснее. Хватило бы времени, можно было бы написать роман. Но даже с отличной скоростью набора на ввод всех записей в систему потребовалась бы целая вечность. Особенно с тех пор, как Бренда, Кэрол и половина психологов продолжали находить все больше и больше карточек.

Бредя по коридору с очередными находками Кэрол в руках, Янто едва не столкнулся с невысоким, коренастым мужчиной, спешившим ему навстречу. Янто аккуратно уклонился от него, отступив в сторону.

— Прошу прощения, — бодро обратился к нему Янто.

Мужчина замер на месте и медленно повернул в сторону Янто голову.

— Кто вы такой? — ледяным тоном спросил он. Черты его лица выглядели угловатыми, а глаза — темными и глубокими.

— Янто. Янто Джонс. Ваш новый временный сотрудник. — Янто указал подбородком на кипу папок в своих руках. — Вношу в систему карточки выписанных.

— Ясно.

Мужчина был одет в старомодный твидовый костюм с шерстяным пуловером и клетчатым галстуком. Волосы зализаны назад, и он казался слишком молодым для такого стиля. Он не представился, но направился дальше и открыл один из кабинетов. Янто тихонько пошел дальше по коридору и остановился перед дверью, за которой исчез мужчина. Табличка гласила, что это кабинет доктора Эньюрина Чейни.

***

— Кофе, дамы, — объявил Янто и вошел танцующей походкой в приемную, неся две источающие пар кружки.

— О, Янто, ты такой лапочка, — сказала Кэрол, когда он поставил одну из чашек возле ее локтя. Над ее столом висела куча фотографий кошек. И никаких детей. Янто такое замечал. Интересно, она понимает, что представляет из себя шаблон?

— Никаких проблем, — ответил он, вручая вторую чашку Бренде.

Та поднесла чашку к губам и глубоко вздохнула.

— Можешь остаться.

— Всегда рад услужить, — улыбнулся Янто и, развернувшись, пошел обратно в свой кабинет. Закрыв дверь, он устроился за столом, положив перед собой стопку папок. Хотя никто бы этого не узнал и, даже если бы кто-то потребовал объяснений, Янто назвал бы это совпадением, все это были карточки пациентов доктора Чейни.

***

Джек наклонил голову и уставился на доску перед ним. Выражение лица стоявшей рядом Гвен указывало, что она в тупике, но не хочет этого признавать. Казалось, будто она унюхала что-то противное. Доску, чтобы связать оба убийства, Гвен сделала впопыхах. Пока что на доске были фото двух жертв, пара мелочей про них и почти ничего больше.

— Итак, — заметил Джек, — никакой связи?

— Может, в прошлом, — оптимистично предположила Гвен.

— Есть вообще какая-либо связь?

— Оба — люди. Оба — жители Кардиффа.

— Думаю, ты расколола это дело.

Гвен вздохнула.

— Я собираюсь увидеться после обеда с их близкими родственниками.

— Держи меня в курсе. — В кармане Джека, громко отдаваясь эхом от стен Хаба, зазвонил телефон. Джек вытащил аппарат и ответил. — Янто. Привет. — Он включил громкую связь. — Как дела?

— Я — звезда офиса, — сухо раздался из динамиков голос Янто.

— Верю, — ответил Джек.

— Ты уже встречался с доктором Чейни? — спросила Гвен.

— Сталкивался с ним в коридоре утром, — ответил Янто. — Не самый дружелюбный парень.

— Что-то еще? — упорствовала Гвен.

— Я просмотрел карточки пациентов, которых он выписал, — сказал Янто. — Их много, учитывая, что он работает здесь пару месяцев. Большинство пациентов он выписал после одного-двух приемов. Не нашел никого, кто бы приходил больше двух раз.

— Продолжай собирать информацию, — сообщил ему Джек. — Нам нужно что-то более ощутимое, чтобы продолжать.

— Кажется, тебе придется подрабатывать там немного дольше, Янто, — поддразнила его Гвен.

— Я мог бы с этим свыкнуться, — отрезал Янто. — У меня обеденный перерыв.

— Не слишком втягивайся, — засмеялся Джек и повесил трубку. Повернулся к Гвен и одарил ее, как он надеялся, ослепительной улыбкой. — Кстати, об обеде.

Она фыркнула и побрела вглубь Хаба.

— Сам его добывай, — бросила она через плечо.

***

По дорожке, ведущей ко входу в дом, двое мужчин несли шкаф, который Клэр достался по наследству от бабушки. Клэр заперла машину, глядя, как они грузят шкаф в белый фургон, кое-как припаркованных поперек соседского заезда. Она прошагала в дом и обнаружила Тима, который нервозно слонялся по прихожей.

— Что за хрень здесь происходит? — требовательно спросила Клэр.

— Они изымают кое-какие вещи, — колеблясь, пояснил он.

— Вижу, — рявкнула она. — Почему?

Тим сглотнул и уставился на перила, то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы вокруг лакированного дерева.

— Я должен банку много денег, — признался он наконец.

— Я же все оплатила, — напомнила Клэр. — Своими сбережениями.

Тим сделал глубокий, дрожащий вздох.

— Я был должен больше, чем сказал.

— Господи Иисусе, Тим.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Я решил, что могу отыграть остаток с помощью твоих денег.

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять его слова, а когда это случилось, в груди Клэр полыхнул гнев.

— Ты проиграл деньги, которые я тебе дала? — завопила она.

— Не все, — пробурчал Тим.

— Я так зла на тебя сейчас! — прошипела Клэр. Громко топая, она прошагала в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван.

Тим, неуклюже пытаясь не бросаться в глаза, побрел за ней.

— У тебя есть на это полное право.

— Даже не… не говори со мной! — огрызнулась она.

Один из приставов ворвался в гостиную и сунул Тиму под нос планшет с бумагами.

— Распишитесь вот тут.

Тим дрожащими пальцами взял формуляр и подписал его.

— Бывай здоров, приятель! — Пристав забрал планшет и вышел, громко хлопнув за собой входной дверью. Том беззвучно опустился в кресло. Они так и сидели в тишине, глядя под ноги, пока фургон приставов, зафыркав, не ожил и не загрохотал прочь по улице.

***

Белла Дженкинс показывала сегодня отличный результат. Плейлист был выверен по времени, так что она знала: когда «Walking on Sunshine» заканчивается, нужно находиться возле лавочки, там, где дорожка сворачивает влево и снова тянется вниз. Сегодня же она пробежала мимо лавочки еще до того, как песня окончилась. Белла тяжело дышала, но чувствовала себя здорово. Скоро начнется «Final Countdown», а это значит, что она вот-вот будет дома. Пробежав под фонарем, она выбралась на самый темный отрезок пути — деревья здесь смыкали ветви над головой, создавая туннель, в который не проникали даже яркие городские огни. На этом отрезке она много раз едва не запиналась об собаку.

Даже в темноте Белла краем глаза заметила движение. И не успела среагировать, как из-за деревьев шатнулась фигура и схватила ее. Мужчина потянул ее с дорожки, и Белла закричала, отбиваясь, потом закричала снова. Здесь обязательно кто-то должен быть, и ее услышат. Еще не настолько поздно.

Мужчина схватил ее за плечи и прижал к земле. Наушники выпали, из них доносились дребезжащие синтезаторные аккорды «Final Countdown». Его руки шарили возле пояса ее беговых шорт. Спине было холодно, а еще Белла знала, чем все закончится.

— Эй! Что происходит?

Мужчина замер. Белла повернула голову и услышала, как возле уха кто-то сопит. Пахло собакой. Блеснул свет, отразившись от ошейника. Человек в светоотражающей жилетке махнул в ее сторону фонариком.

Неожиданно тяжесть исчезла. Мужчина вскочил на ноги и помчался к деревьям.

Собачник опустился рядом на колени.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил он. Свет от телефона пугающе осветил его лицо. Белла слышала приглушенные гудки, музыку, все еще доносившуюся из наушников, и сопение собаки в ближайших кустах. Лежа на холодной мокрой земле, она ощутила странное умиротворение.

— Да, нужна скорая, — сказал человек, когда оператор снял трубку.

***

Молодая и восторженная медсестра отвела Гвен к койке Беллы Дженкинс. Белла лежала на ней, опираясь на подушки, и листала журнал. На вид ей было примерно лет двадцать пять, и она все еще была одета в обтягивающий костюм для пробежки.

— Привет, — поздоровалась Гвен, садясь рядом.

Белла положила журнал на колени.

— Вы из полиции? — спросила она.

— Вроде того, — кивнула Гвен.

— Я уже говорила с полицией.

— Просто нужно задать еще несколько вопросов, — объяснила Гвен.

На лице Беллы проступил скепсис.

— Окей.

— Расскажите, что с вами произошло? — спросила Гвен.

— То же, что я уже рассказала остальным, — пожала плечами Белла. — Я была на пробежке. Из кустов выскочил мужчина и попытался меня изнасиловать. Другой мужчина вспугнул его, и тот сбежал.

— Как он выглядел?

— Было темно, — сказала Белла. — Я не смогла разглядеть лица.

— Чем он пытался вас изнасиловать? — спросила Гвен.

Белла удивилась.

— А вы как думаете?

— Значит, это не был… какой-то предмет?

— Я не заметила.

— А когда он сбежал… как он бежал?

Белла выглядела смущенной.

— Как бежал? — повторила она.

— Знаю, вопрос кажется странным, — признала Гвен, — но это может оказаться важно.

— Простите, не видела, — сказала Белла. — Просто скрылся в кустах.

— Окей, ладно, спасибо. — Гвен одарила Беллу дружелюбной улыбкой и встала, собираясь уходить.

— Было кое-что еще, — сказала Белла, снова подхватив журнал.

— Что именно?

— Я не испугалась, — поведала Белла.

— То есть?

— В смысле, испугалась, — продолжила она. — Когда он прыгнул на меня, я была в ужасе. А потом, когда он решил меня изнасиловать, больше нет.

— И как вы себя чувствовали?

— Мирно. Это было… так странно. — Белла посмотрела на Гвен. — Наверное, мне стоит сходить к психологу.

— Неплохая мысль, — согласилась Гвен и сочувственно погладила ее по руке. — Спасибо, что уделили время.

***

Было поздно, и в Хабе стояла тишина. И темнота — везде, кроме кабинета Джека. Манипулятор Разлома слабо освещал его, отбрасывая на стены волнистые узоры.

Джек сидел за столом, просматривая фото со вскрытий, которые оставила ему Гвен. Эти раны… Ошеломленный, он закрыл глаза.

«Ее тело, лежащее на улице. Растерзанная плоть, кровь повсюду».

Он заставил себя открыть глаза. Уставился в стену кабинета. На щеках забегали желваки: Джек, пытаясь заставить себя подумать о чем-то — хоть чем-то! — другом, резко сжал челюсти. Он был уверен, что похоронил эти воспоминания много лет назад.


	4. Chapter 4

В приемной Общественного центра психического здоровья стояла почти благоговейная тишина. Гвен подошла к стойке. Одинокая пациентка листала в ожидании «Гламур», и Гвен задалась вопросом: разумно ли давать такое людям с пониженной самооценкой. Она оперлась о пластмассовую поверхность стойки и наклонилась вперед. Две крупные дамы, с которыми она уже встречалась, даже глаз не подняли от компьютеров.

— Привет! — сказала Гвен. — Я ищу Янто Джонса.

Одна из них подняла голову и уставилась на нее пустым взглядом.

— Янто?

— Да, — ответила Гвен. — Мы собирались на обед.

Та тяжело вздохнула и неохотно подняла трубку.

— Янто, милый. К тебе девушка пришла.

Гвен ждала, чувствуя себя неловко, а женщины сверлили ее подозрительным взглядом. Она попыталась улыбнуться, но на них это не произвело впечатления. В конце концов отвернувшись, Гвен посмотрела в окно, на деревья, росшие у парковки. Их листья окрасились великолепными оттенками красного, и рыжего, и бурого.

Несколько неприятных минут, и из коридора появился Янто.

— Родная! — Он поприветствовал удивленную Гвен поцелуем. — Бренда, Кэрол, это моя девушка. Гвен. — Они продолжали сверлить ее неприятными взглядами. — Я покажу тебе свой кабинет. — Янто схватил ее за руку и увел за угол.

Когда они очутились вне поля зрения, Гвен с любопытством взглянула на Янто.

— Это было слегка…

— Извини. — Янто напустил извиняющийся вид. — Нужно было выглядеть убедительно.

Гвен небрежно пожала плечами.

— Было вполне приятно.

— Поосторожнее! — поддразнил ее Янто. — Я уже занят. — Открывая дверь в свой кабинет, он подмигнул Гвен. Когда они оказались внутри, за плотно закрытой дверью, Янто указал на шкафы. — Вот карточки.

Он устроился за столом, выглядя в этой высшей степени будничной обстановке необыкновенно к месту. Безликий кабинет службы здравоохранения был настолько далек от рабочего места Янто в Хабе, насколько вообще возможно. Гвен вынула из сумки сканер и прикрепила его к первому шкафу.

Она усмехнулась, глядя на Янто, который расслаблено сидел на стуле.

— Да ты здесь просто король своего маленького мирка.

— Все потому, что у меня есть кабинет, — ответил Янто. — В Торчвуде у меня его нет. — Он подобрал дырокол. — У меня есть даже собственный дырокол!

— Тогда это настоящий успех.

— Так и есть, — согласился, не переставая улыбаться, Янто, а Гвен тем временем убрала сканер. — Все скачала?

Она сверилась с наладонником, глядя, как полоса закачки быстро ползет по экрану. Когда она добралась до конца, экран мигнул.

— Ага. — Она спрятала сканер обратно в сумку. — Теперь мне лучше уйти. Увидимся… родной.

Янто погрозил ей пальцем.

— Поосторожнее там. Не подавай Джеку идей.

— Как будто он и без того до них не додумался, — парировала Гвен через плечо, открывая дверь. Смеясь, она закрыла ее прямо перед недовольным лицом Янто.

***

Гвен выпрямила спину и подвигала плечами. Она уже добрый час просматривала карточки, которые отсканировала в кабинете Янто. Глаза пекло, хотелось в туалет, но Гвен казалось: если она встанет, то обязательно что-то пропустит.

Была бы здесь Тош, она бы без сомнения нашла более эффективный способ поиска, но Гвен не слишком доверяла своим техническим способностям, так что остановилась на старом добром способе — искать с помощью глаз.

Пока она машинально прокручивала данные, что-то в мозгу включилось. Гвен остановилась и немного вернулась назад. И узнала имя.

Джули Грейвз.

Откуда она ее знает? Отупевшему от компьютера мозгу понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы связать все воедино. Ну конечно! Первая жертва насильника-прыгуна.

Наконец-то у нее было преимущество. Все мысли, связанные с мочевым пузырем, улетучились в окно, Гвен встала и подхватила куртку.

***

Улица, на которой располагалась квартира Чейни, была тихой. В другом ее конце находился продуктовый магазин, люди в него то заходили, то выходили, но мимо Гвен и ее машины уже полчаса никто не проходил. Чейни жил в пятой квартире, на втором этаже. Гвен прикинула, какое из окон было его. Там горел свет.

Гвен вздохнула и откинулась на сиденье. Стоит ли тратить все это время на догадку? А если Чейни весь вечер будет дома? Сколько придется ждать, прежде чем бросить? И в то же время, рассудила Гвен, между Джули Грейвз и насильником должна быть связь. С чего же еще начинать, если не с психолога, который выписывает пациентов после одного приема? Или она просто хватается за соломинку?

Едва Гвен задумалась о том, чтобы уйти, свет погас. Парой минут спустя из дверей появился Чейни и легко пошагал по улице. Гвен тихо выбралась из машины и пошла следом.

Пусть походка Чейни и казалась небрежной, он двигался быстро, и Гвен пришлось за ним почти бежать, чтобы не отставать. На нем была фетровая шляпа, а еще, хотя не было никаких признаков дождя, Чейни взял с собой большой зонт для гольфа, используя его как трость — все это выглядело совершенно неуместно.

Дойдя до конца улицы, он исчез в магазине. Раздраженная, Гвен ждала его снаружи, в тени. Пять минут спустя Чейни появился с бутылкой вина и отправился в обратный путь. Гвен пошла следом, про себя подозревая, что Чейни, должно быть, самый унылый человек в Кардиффе. Он вернулся в дом, и через минуту в его окнах снова зажегся свет.

Мрачная Гвен еще на пару минут задержалась на противоположной стороне улицы, скрываясь за припаркованным фургоном, но инстинкт подсказывал: Чейни этим вечером больше не выйдет. Он или слишком умен, или слишком невинен, чтобы попасться на ее удочку.

***

Войдя в Хаб с подземной парковки, Гвен из-за угла услышала голоса. Были все шансы, что Джек и Янто до сих пор работают. В конце концов, это Торчвуд, а сейчас всего полдесятого. И все же, она прервала чересчур много компрометирующих объятий, чтобы в качестве предосторожности не остановиться и не послушать.

— Ну расскажи, — клянчил Янто.

— С чего ты взял, что я знаю? — послышался ответ Джека.

— Ты сам говорил, — отозвался Янто.

— Может, я шутил.

Гвен выглянула из-за угла и увидела Джека, который сидел на диване, вытянув ноги на кофейный столик. Янто устроил голову у него на коленях, закинув ноги в одних носках на подлокотник и скрестив руки на груди.

— Еще три тысячи лет физики, — продолжил Янто. — Уже наверняка известно, что такое темная материя.

Джек ухмыльнулся ему, нежно поглаживая одной рукой его волосы.

— Ага, но я на уроках невнимательно слушал.

— Ну конечно, — парировал Янто.

— Нет, правда, — возразил Джек. — Я туповат.

В каком-то смысле это казалось гораздо более интимным, чем обычные сексуальные выходки. Невзирая на любопытство, Гвен ощутила внезапный порыв дать о себе знать.

— Эй, — приветствовала она их, шагнув в поле зрения.

Янто немедленно зарделся, сел ровно и одним плавным движением сунул ноги в туфли.

Джек улыбнулся, но не двинулся с места.

— Что тебе угодно, Гвен? — спросил он.

— Я была у квартиры Чейни, — рассказала Гвен, усевшись на край заваленного хламом столика.

— Зачем? — спросил Джек.

— Я просматривала карточки, — объяснила она, — и Джули Грейвз — первая девушка, — была одной из его пациенток.

Джек с любопытством поднял бровь.

— И?

— Он сходил в магазин за вином и вернулся домой.

— Как занимательно, — сухо заметил Янто.

— Это могло быть просто совпадением, — признала Гвен.

— У этого парня полно пациентов, — напомнил ей Янто. — Вполне вероятно, что это совпадение.

— Ты прав, — вздохнула Гвен. — Я просто хваталась за соломинку. Пыталась добиться чего-то действительно важного.

— Пусть Янто занимается Чейни, — сказал Джек. — А ты ограничься изнасилованиями, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Гвен. Повисло неловкое молчание, и до Гвен дошло, что Джек и Янто выжидательно смотрят на нее. О.

— Мне пора, — сказала она, быстро встав и направившись к двери.

— Эй! — крикнул Джек ей вслед. — Когда в следующий раз отправишься вести наблюдение за подозреваемым, лучше скажи кому-то об этом. Для поддержки. Тупая ошибка, коп!

Гвен закивала.

— Да, шеф.

***

К свету фонарей, обрамляющему Лакхёрстский тупик, присоединились синие полицейские мигалки, в то время как полиция и криминалисты осматривали огражденное место преступления. Рядом, едва не ткнувшись в бело-голубую сигнальную ленту, остановился знакомый внедорожник. Из него выбрались Джек и Гвен — одновременно с Клэр, которая вышла из своего ржавого «дайхацу».

— Кажется, сейчас дело за мной, — поздоровалась с ними Клэр.

— Повезло, — сочувственно отозвалась Гвен.

Она пошагала к телу, и ее сердце тут же забилось быстрее: сначала Гвен заметила небольшие ступни в потертых и грязных балетках, потом тонкие ноги. Постепенно ей становилось видно все больше. И Гвен замутило, как будто после всего увиденного и в полиции, и в Торчвуде она наконец по-настоящему осознала, что означает слово «ужас». Это была не женщина. Девочка. Мышиного цвета волосы, заплетенные в косу, чистое, невинное лицо.

— Гребаный нафиг, — пробормотала она, не задумываясь.

— О Господи, — выдохнула Клэр.

Джек ничего не сказал. Гвен оглянулась, чтобы зафиксировать его реакцию, но он рассеянно глядел в сторону: та же отстраненность, что и прошлой ночью. Джек бросил взгляд на тело, затем пошагал в противоположном направлении.

— Джек?! — выкрикнула вслед Гвен и в отчаянии вскинула руки. — Джек!

Клэр с веселым удивлением проследила за ним взглядом. Ей загадочность Джека казалась забавной. Ей не приходилось работать с этим недоступным пониманию ублюдком. Клэр опустилась возле тела на корточки и приступила к работе.

Гвен присела рядом.

— Как думаешь, сколько ей?

— Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? — предположила Клэр.

— Боже, — пробормотала Гвен. Чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза, она сморгнула их и потерла руками веки. Потом сделала глубокий, прерывистый вдох. — Извини. — Она встала и отошла. Без сомнения, Клэр смотрела на нее с таким же замешательством, как и на Джека.

***

Зайдя в квартиру, Гвен первым делом наткнулась на Риса, который спал на диване перед включенным телевизором. На столе он оставил для нее тарелку с чем-то очень похожим на его знаменитую лазанью. Вытирая слезы, Гвен поставила ее в микроволновку. Глядя, как тарелка все крутится и крутится, Гвен с головой укуталась в гудение, отгораживаясь от бормотания телевизора и пытаясь прогнать из памяти вид места убийства.

Микроволновка звякнула. Выдвинув ящик, Гвен покопалась в нем в поисках ножа и вилки, но в итоге выронила их. Они приземлились одновременно и со звоном запрыгали по линолеуму. Сдавленно буркнув, Рис проснулся и сел, потирая глаза.

— Привет, милая, — поздоровался он и прокашлялся со сна. — Не слышал, как ты вошла. — Он поднялся с дивана и зашел в кухню.

— Ты полностью вырубился, — заметила Гвен.

— День тяжелый.

— Именно. — Гвен вытащила стул и без особого энтузиазма потыкала приборами еду.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Рис.

— Да так, знаешь. — Гвен выдавила дрожащую улыбку.

Стоя у нее за спиной, Рис обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку.

— Каждый день мир не спасешь, милая.

— Знаешь, люди иногда ведут себя друг с другом так дерьмово, — сказала Гвен и отложила вилку, потому что слезы опять подступили к глазам. — Дело не в пришельцах и космической фигне, просто люди такие уроды. — По щекам покатились слезы, и она прикрыла ладонями лицо.

— Не все, — тихо сказал Рис.

— Не все.

Гвен обернулась и зарылась в Риса, который просто, без слов, обнял ее. Как всегда, он все понял.


	5. Chapter 5

Потратив кучу времени, крутя руль и двигаясь на дюйм вперед-назад, Клэр наконец умудрилась втиснуть машину на последнее оставшееся на стоянке у лаборатории место. С Кеном такого никогда не случалось — у него было собственное место неподалеку от дверей. Задаваясь вопросом, сколько ей еще придется проработать здесь, чтобы заслужить то же, Клэр вышла из машины и окинула взглядом дело рук своих. Машина стояла криво, но за линии не выбивалась. Радости владения хетчбэком. А с долгами Тима вряд ли получится купить что-то поновее.

Через парковку шел мужчина. Клэр улыбнулась, заметив, как он одет: фетровая шляпа, твидовый костюм, — и задумалась, не перенеслась ли случайно в один из детективов 50-х, все герои которых демонстрировали давно устаревшие взгляды и жили в домиках с низкими потолками. Копаясь в сумочке в поисках ключей, которые она бездумно сунула туда до того, как закрыть машину, Клэр оглянулась и удивилась: мужчина стоял прямо перед ней. Вблизи он казался моложе, чем можно было судить по костюму, глаза смотрели холодно.

— Доктор Тёрнер? — уточнил он.

— Да.

— Доктор Чейни. — Он протянул руку.

Колеблясь, Клэр посмотрела на нее. Голову захлестнуло мыслями. Она, не понимая почему, не доверяла этому человеку. Откуда он знает ее имя? Почему так одет? Без особой охоты Клэр пожала протянутую руку, и в то же мгновение словно огромная волна удовольствия потекла по ее плечу и затопила все тело. Спокойствие охватило ее; Клэр и припомнить не могла, когда в последний раз настолько расслаблялась. Она широко улыбнулась.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Ну, на самом деле мне кажется, что мы оба можем помочь друг другу, — сказал Чейни, все еще держа ее за руку.

— Каким образом? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросила Клэр.

— Ваш партнер, — ответил Чейни. — У него долги.

— Кто вы такой?

Чейни наконец отпустил ее руку и уставился на Клэр. Она взглянула ему в глаза — уже не холодные, просто глубокие. И еще немного расслабилась.

— Надеюсь, ваш друг, — сказал Чейни. — С деньгами, которые помогут вернуть вашу мебель.

Клэр легкомысленно захихикала.

— Вы оплатите долги Тима?

— Да.

— Зачем это вам?

— Вы можете оказать мне небольшую услугу, — пояснил Чейни.

—- Какую?

— Избавьтесь от Торчвуда. Пусть они прекратят расследовать изнасилования.

— Почему?

— Потому что я предлагаю деньги, чтобы сохранить ваши отношения с партнером.

Клэр задумалась над предложением. Чейни казался таким надежным. Почему она вообще в нем сомневалась? Такой добрый. Встречались ли они раньше? Клэр не припоминала, но это казалось неважным. Нужны были деньги, а все остальное не имело значения.

— Сколько?

Чейни вытащил из кармана незаполненный чек.

— А сколько вам надо?

— Зачем вы хотите избавиться от Торчвуда? — Вопрос подергивался на краю сознания, как легкий, неприятный, но не слишком надоедливый зуд.

— У вас чек с открытой суммой… это важно?

Чейни снова пригвоздил ее взглядом бездонных глаз. Холодных, но глубоких. «Словно океан», — предложил мозг, и Клэр пришлось подавить очередной смешок. Он был прав, значения это не имело. Можно оплатить долги Тима и вернуть любимый шкаф.

Клэр беззаботно рассмеялась.

— Нет, думаю, неважно. — Она взяла чек. — Как мне?..

— Как захотите.

Он снова уставился на нее, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Клэр поняла, что ее глаза тоже закрываются. Боже… когда она в последний раз чувствовала себя такой счастливой? Все будет хорошо. У них с Тимом все снова станет как прежде. Она рассмеялась еще раз.

— Окей. Договорились.

***

— Доброе утро, Анита! — радостно поздоровался Янто с местной санитаркой, торопливо шагая по коридору с кипой карточек в руках.

— Доброе утро, Янто, — отозвалась она.

Он не сбавлял шага, пока санитарка окончательно не скрылась у себя в кабинете, заперев дверь. Тогда он остановился, вернулся немного назад и нырнул в кабинет Чейни. До того Янто сверился с расписанием — якобы решая проблему Бренды с календарем Аутлука, — так что знал, что Чейни будет до одиннадцати вести консультацию в местной клинике.

Опустив стопку карточек на совершенно чистый стол, Янто огляделся. Обыск пустых комнат всегда нервировал его — смесь возбуждения и страха. Примерно то же он чувствовал, когда в десять, оттачивая навыки тайного агента, рыскал по комнате Рианнон в поисках ее подросткового дневника. Он оказался гораздо менее захватывающим и более скучным, чем Янто надеялся.

Полки Чейни выглядели аккуратно — по мнению Янто, вовсе не дурной знак, — а единственной вещью на стене был сертификат Кардиффского университета в рамке. Янто с подозрением присмотрелся к нему. Предшествующая проверка показала, что Чейни учился в Кардиффском. Все записи из его досье выдерживали проверку.

Кроме рамки, кабинет украшало только комнатное растение на подоконнике. Янто с подозрением повертел в пальцах лист. Пластик. Он подергал ящики стола, но те были закрыты. Не проблема для Торчвуда. Он вытащил из кармана ультразвуковую отмычку (которая, к его досаде, все еще не обрела имя) и открыл верхний ящик. В нем было полно аккуратно разложенных канцелярских принадлежностей. В следующем лежал дневник. Янто вытащил и пролистал его. Только прием пациентов. Раздосадованный, Янто вернул календарь в ящик и запер их.

Едва он успел подобрать карточки, дверь распахнулась. Янто виновато отскочил от стола и тут же постарался это скрыть.

— Какого черта вы делаете в моем кабинете? — ледяным тоном спросил Чейни.

— Карточки. — С колотящимся сердцем Янто помахал ими. — Просто хотел проверить… они выписаны? По записям из компьютера… м-м-м… непонятно.

Чейни без лишних слов выхватил карточки и быстро перетасовал их.

— Я давным-давно выписал этих пациентов. — Он вручил карточки обратно.

— Отлично. Благодарю, — сказал Янто. — Просто хотел убедиться, пока не внес их в систему. Я перестану вас доставать.

Он ушел так стремительно, насколько мог, чтобы это не вызвало еще больших подозрений. Вернувшись в кабинет, Янто устроил карточки на столе и сел, обдумывая столкновение с Чейни. Потом вытащил мобильный и позвонил Джеку.

— Янто?

— Я только из кабинета Чейни, — сообщил Янто. — С этим парнем наверняка что-то нечисто.

— Например?

— Все слишком… стройно.

— И это вызывает подозрения?

Янто заметил в голосе Джека попытку поддразнить и решил не обращать внимания.

— Его досье, — сказал он. — Слишком все идеально. Никаких просветов. Прорех. Такое досье мог бы сделать я. А его кабинет… там ничего личного. И это неправильно.

— Хочешь задержать его?

— За что?

— Вот именно. Слушай, твоя работа там — трата времени Торчвуда. Если не найдешь чего-то посолиднее, я отзову тебя.

— Я над этим работаю.

— Хорошо.

Джек повесил трубку, оставив Янто наедине с бессильным раздражением. Он вытащил расписание, которое распечатал раньше. Чейни будет в Общественной центре до двух, потом отправится на очередную консультацию в клинику. План в голове у Янто немедленно сложился.

Без четверти два он стоял в приемной, проглядывая один из шкафов позади Кэрол. Янто бездумно перекладывал карточки с места на место: умение оставаться в офисе незаметным работало без сучка и задоринки. Из бокового коридора появился Чейни и вышел, даже не взглянув в сторону Янто.

Янто торопливо захлопнул дверцу и быстро пошагал в свой кабинет. Достал телефон и набрал номер.

— Он уходит, — сказал Янто и сразу же повесил трубку.

***

Чейни открыл «мерседес» — если и пришлось застрять на этой богом забытой планете, то по крайней мере можно сделать это с размахом, — и забрался внутрь. Снявшись с места и выехав с тесной парковки, он заметил небольшой синий хетчбэк, который в ту же минуту тронулся с другого парковочного места. Несколькими поворотами и объездами спустя Чейни удостоверился, что машина следует за ним.

Подъезжая к территории больницы, он достал телефон.

— Купер следит за мной, — сказал он. — Избавься от нее.

***

После необъяснимо запутанной поездки Гвен, сидя в машине, наблюдала, как Чейни исчезает в клинике. Телефон зазвонил, когда она, выбравшись из машины, переходила дорогу. Гвен вытащила телефон из кармана и, пригнувшись за углом, так, чтобы не видели из регистратуры, поднесла его к уху.

— Алло?

— Гвен, это Клэр. Мне нужно кое-что показать тебе, здесь, в морге.

— Что именно? — осведомилась Гвен.

— Приедешь и посмотришь. — Казалось, будто Клэр слегка запыхалась.

— Я сейчас занята, — ответила Гвен. — Попробую заглянуть позже.

— Нет, — настаивала Клэр. — Нельзя ждать, может быть поздно. Приезжай сейчас.

Гвен замолчала. Что-то в голосе Клэр ее напрягало. Патологоанатом казалась перепуганной, даже в панике.

— Окей. Уже еду.

***

— Мне нужно было показать тебе вот это, — сказала Клэр, проведя Гвен в прозекторскую.

Подведя ее к телу на столе, Клэр откинула простыню, открывая взгляду тело давешней девушки. Гвен внимательно присмотрелась к ней.

— На что надо смотреть? — спросила она.

Вот он, шанс, поняла Клэр, стоя у Гвен за спиной. Завлечь ее сюда оказалось до удивления легко, а теперь подвернулась возможность. Схватив первое, что подвернулось под руку, Клэр огрела Гвен по затылку огнетушителем. Та тихонько пискнула, прежде чем неуклюже грохнуться на пол.

Клэр в ужасе посмотрела на Гвен. Что она наделала? Легкое движение на краю зрения заставило Клэр поднять голову: там висел экран наблюдения. По приемной шагал Кен. Со звоном выронив огнетушитель, Клэр опустилась рядом с Гвен на колени. Она приложила к шее два пальца, ощутив слабый пульс. Кен, должно быть, уже в лифте.

Тяжело дыша, с колотящимся сердцем Клэр оттащила Гвен в единственное пришедшее на ум место. Она засунула Гвен в одну из холодильных камер и захлопнула ее. Торопливо накрыла тело простыней, сунула огнетушитель обратно в крепления на стене и попыталась не расплакаться. Что же теперь делать?


	6. Chapter 6

Гвен основательно замерзла, даже промерзла до костей. Она открыла глаза, медленно приходя в себя, и тут же к ощущениям присоединилась боль в затылке. Перед глазами стояла кромешная тьма. Гвен попыталась сесть и ударилась головой обо что-то твердое и холодное. Протянув руки, она выяснила, что находится в очень ограниченном пространстве.

Настоящая паника охватила Гвен, когда она поняла, что может сдвинуться только на пару-тройку дюймов во все стороны. И было так чертовски холодно! Она закричала и заколотила кулаками в металл над головой, пытаясь вспомнить и понять, что именно произошло и где она находится. Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы снова закричать, Гвен начала задаваться вопросом, может ли сюда проникнуть снаружи воздух.

Неожиданно ее залило светом, и она покатилась вперед. Над ней повисло ухмыляющееся лицо Джека.

— Осторожнее, — сказал он. — Перебудишь своим гамом всех соседей.

Если бы зубы Гвен так не стучали, она сказала бы, куда Джеку стоит засунуть свой хитрожопый комментарий. Джек помог ей слезть с каталки, торопливо снял шинель и укутал Гвен. И добавил крепкие, теплые объятия.

— Что случилось? — немедленно спросила Гвен, когда челюсти немного оттаяли.

— Клэр, — ответил Джек. — Янто еще раз проверил Чейни, он перевел ей вчера изрядную порцию денег. Янто как раз дает ей реткон. Хорошо, что ты сказала, куда едешь.

— Выучила урок, — признала Гвен.

— Рад слышать. — Он энергично потер ей плечи, стараясь согреть.

— Прости, — сказала Гвен. — Ты был прав. Надо было с самого начала дать ей реткон.

— Все ошибаются. — Джек отстранился и хорошенько осмотрел ее. — Ты как, в норме?

Гвен потерла затылок.

— Голова болит, замерзла и слегка поранила собственное достоинство. Выживу.

— Хорошо. — Обняв Гвен за плечи, Джек повел ее прочь из морга. — Давай-ка разморозим тебя как следует и проверим, нет ли сотрясения мозга.

***

— Итак, давайте поглядим, что нам известно, — начал Джек, когда Гвен и Янто заняли места за столом в конференц-зале. Хотя Джек и пытался отвезти Гвен в больницу, но после того, как дежурная медсестра сказала им, что придется ждать еще три часа, Гвен опрокинула пару таблеток сильных обезболивающих и выписала себя. Если не считать дополнительных слоев одежды, по Гвен не было заметно, что она пережила недавно.

— Чейни заплатил Клэр, чтобы избавиться от Торчвуда. У него, кажется, есть какое-то чудо-средство от депрессии, но пациенты не помнят, какое.

— И одна из жертв была его пациенткой, — добавила Гвен.

— Это единственная зацепка, — отметил Джек. — Не уверен, что дела связаны.

— Так что нам делать? — спросил Янто. — Привезти его сюда для допроса?

— За что? — поинтересовалась Гвен. — За лечение от депрессии? Вряд ли это худшее, что инопланетяне устраивали в Кардиффе.

— Эмоции делают нас теми, кто мы есть, и депрессия, и остальное, — с нажимом выпалил Янто. — Это все химия мозга, разве нет? Измени ее, измени способ работы нервов — останется ли человек той же личностью?

— Ты сегодня что-то мрачноват, — заметила Гвен.

— Прости, — быстро извинился Янто, опустив глаза. На его лице застыло знакомое Джеку выражение. Оно показывало: Янто жалел, что сказал слишком много, выдал слишком много себя. С беспокойством Джек посмотрел на него, но Янто не стал смотреть ему в глаза.

— И что это нам дает? — спросила Гвен, не обратив на это внимания. — Что следующее?

Джек задумался.

— Отправиться в его квартиру, — сказал он. — Обыскать ее. Все, что найдете. Вы, оба. И остерегайтесь жаждущих мести патологоанатомов с огнетушителями.

Вставая, Гвен показала ему язык. Янто, так и не поднимая глаз, последовал за ней прочь из зала. Джек провел их взглядом, пока они не спустились по лестнице и не исчезли из виду. Он знал, что после гибели Лизы Янто страдал от депрессии. Еще он знал, что они так и не поговорили об этом толком — просто трахались как ненормальные. Но сейчас Янто был счастлив, ведь так? Может, Джек слишком многое домыслил в его замечании.

Чтобы отвлечься от дальнейших оценок, он направился в комнату для улик, устроенную Гвен. Встал, сунув руки в карманы, перед доской, блуждая глазами по фотографиям и прикрепленным к ней заметкам. Взгляд остановился на предполагаемом орудии — длинном, тонком и шипастом. Пронзающим внутренние органы.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джек закрыл глаза. Он уже видел это раньше. Не имело смысла отрицать.

***

5091 г., штаб-квартира Агентства времени

Джавик Пётр Тейн мчался по однообразным коридорам Агентства. До того, как поступить на работу, он представлял себе это место несколько более эффектным. А в итоге обнаружил, что работает в каком-то реликте давно ушедшей земной эпохи — с бежевыми стенами, пыльными муляжами комнатных растений и чудовищной нехваткой окон.

Когда из лифта появилась Лотти, Джавик расплылся в широкой улыбке. На ней была униформа: как всегда, каждая пуговичка на месте, и, боже, как она ей шла! Джавик носил форму более… авангардно.

— Эй! — окликнул он, все еще улыбаясь.

— Эй! — отозвалась Лотти и чмокнула его, подойдя ближе. — Хорошо прошло задание?

— Так себе, — пожал плечами Джавик. — Я принес тебе подарок. — Он вручил ей коробку шоколадных конфет в форме сердца.

— Конфетки? — с веселым удивлением спросила Лотти.

— Я был в двадцать втором веке, — объяснил Джавик.

— Как романтично, — поддразнила она.

— Это благодарность.

— За что?

— Ты понравилась маме, я точно знаю — она позвонила и сказала мне, а она никогда не звонит.

Первые несколько месяцев работы в Агентстве Джавик был преданным сыном: раз в две недели звонил домой, но эти разговоры наполнялись таким неловким молчанием, что он в конце концов прекратил. Познакомить Лотти с мамой стало большим шагом. Самым большим прорывом в их натянутых отношениях с тех самых пор, как он пришел домой и застал маму рыдающей над трупом отца.

И с того ужасного дня, глядя в мамины затравленные глаза, Джавик каждый раз видел в них призраков; и каждый усталый выговор все сильнее отдалял ее. В шестнадцать Джавик наконец не выдержал и однажды закричал ей: «Я жив! Жив, мама!» Но она даже не ответила. Спустя неделю он подбил лучшего друга сбежать с ним на войну просто потому, что мог.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Лотти, возвращая его в куда более приятное настоящее. Она взяла Джавика за руку, и они пошли дальше по коридору. Выказывать внимание другим агентам во время работы строго воспрещалось, но эти правила никто не соблюдал. — Кстати, мы тут говорили с Джоном прошлым вечером. Чего ты хочешь на день рождения?

— Что?

— Ну же, детка, — сказала она. — Тебе же стукнет двадцать один, нужно что-то сделать.

Джавик нахмурился.

— Нет, я имел в виду — что ты делала с Джоном?

Лотти пожала плечами.

— Я думала, мы договорились, что можно спать с другими.

— Не с ним. — У Джавика странно потянуло внизу живота. — Я не доверяю ему.

Лотти недоверчиво фыркнула, остановилась и выпустила руку. Потом повернулась к Джавику лицом.

— Ты спишь с ним!

— Я не доверяю ему тебя, — объяснил Джавик, понимая, что даже сам бы себе не поверил.

— Я с ним справлюсь, — сказала Лотти, скрестив в защитной позе руки.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты с ним снова виделась, — выпалил Джавик.

— Что, прости?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты с ним виделась, — повторил Джавик. — От него одни неприятности.

— Ради всего святого! — рявкнула Лотти. — Ты такой мелочный, ревнивый, старомодный неудачник! — Она швырнула ему коробку. — Забери свои дурацкие конфеты!

Она пошла прочь, и сердце Джавика сжалось.

— Лотти!

Он звонил и звонил ей, но она не отвечала. Оставлял сообщения с извинениями, просьбами, мольбами. В одном он признался ей в любви. Джавик надолго погрузился в уныние. Он знал, что другие агенты шепчутся за его спиной: Джавик Тейн, деревенщина из захолустной колонии, по уши влюбился; слишком юный и недалекий для женщины вроде Лотти Риоран.

На работе он переводил все в шутку. Изображал из себя жесткого и безразличного отшельника. Возвращаясь домой, он пил, читал стихи и смотрел кино тысячелетней давности, которые крал из архивов Агентства: их сюжеты казались Джавику куда более осмысленными, чем мини-фильмы, которые штамповала Планета Голливуд. А потом он снова звонил Лотти. Ежевечерний ритуал.

Наконец, три недели спустя, она ответила.

— Хватит названивать, — без приветствия сказала она.

— Нет, постой, — взмолился Джавик. — Мне правда очень жаль. Слушай, я докажу. Встретимся вечером, на углу возле парка. Пожалуйста! Дашь еще один шанс?

Лотти вздохнула.

— Окей. Ладно.

— В восемь, — сказал Джавик. — Обещаешь прийти?

— Конечно. — Она прервала вызов.

В восемь часов тем же вечером Джавик ждал на углу возле парка: расфуфыренный, помахивая ключами от космокатера, который он одолжил у друга, и с букетом опаловых лилий в руках. Он взглянул на часы. Она опаздывала. Окей — она не теряла головы, заставляя его попотеть. Все правильно. Можно подождать.

К девяти она так и не появилась. Лилии начали вянуть, а в костюме было слишком жарко. Даже если казалось, что хуже и быть не может, но когда на месте показался Джон, настроение круто спикировало вниз.

Они с Джоном несколько раз раз работали в паре, когда напарник Джона заболевал. Ходили слухи: начальство считает, что они хорошо сработались, и собирается сделать их постоянными напарниками. Джон был всего на год старше Джавика, но вел себя так, словно был на десятки лет опытнее — и на работе, и в постели. Наверное, так и было.

— Прокинули тебя? — спросил Джон, с невыносимой ухмылкой прислоняясь к борту катера.

— Сгинь.

— Разве можно выглядеть еще смешнее?

— Разве можно бесить еще сильнее? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Джавик.

Ухмылка Джона стала шире и превратилась в полноценную самодовольную гримасу.

— Признай, детка, что она не придет.

Джавик тоскливо взглянул на цветы, но не смог заставить себя признать, что тот может быть прав.

— Ты же знаешь, что я прав, — сказал Джон, словно читая мысли. — Может, вернемся вместе? Я не отказался бы от сеанса страдальческого и утешительного секса.

— Ладно. — Джавик отшвырнул букет. — Я тебя подброшу.

Они забрались в катер, и Джавик запустил двигатель. Джон умудрился найти на медиа-чипе какую-то ужасную музыку и достал из-под куртки древнюю фляжку. Без сомнения, небольшой сувенир из поездки в прошлое. Джавик глядел на дорогу, не обращая внимания на человека, развалившегося на пассажирском сиденье. Предательство Лотти холодным комом лежало в груди.

За последним поворотом на проезд, который вел к квартире Джона, они напоролись на блокпост. Улицу заполонили полицейские машины и офицеры в форме. Ночь освещали мигалки.

— Просто поднимись и проедь над ними, — сказал Джон.

— Прямо перед половиной городской полиции? — ответил Джавик. — Ты идиот.

Он заглушил двигатель и, выбравшись из катера, подошел к ограждению.

Офицер в серебристой форме остановил его.

— Здесь нет проезда, сэр.

— Я агент времени, — сказал Джавик, ткнув ему под нос удостоверение.

— Это место убийства, — ответил офицер.

Сквозь тела, и машины, и полицейских Джавик пригляделся и заметил труп. Эта лодыжка. Эта татуировка. Такая знакомая. Он бы где угодно ее узнал.

— Лотти!

Он нырнул под ленту. Полицейские стали возражать, но Джавик отмахнулся и помчался к телу. Лотти. Столько крови. Лицо… такое красивое и такое мирное, он ни разу не видел ее такой. Джавик почувствовал крик еще до того, как тот, мучительный и резкий, вырвался из его рта, а сам он упал на колени рядом с телом.

***

Джек стоял посреди Хаба, погруженный в воспоминания, по лицу текли слезы. Как он мог такое забыть? Сердито вытерев глаза, Джек стиснул зубы и пошагал к выходу.


	7. Chapter 7

Квартира Чейни отличалась той же опрятностью, что и кабинет. Каждая мелочь на месте. Янто открыл кухонный шкаф: там было пусто. С подозрением он проверил следующий. Тоже пусто. Все шкафы оказались пусты. Он заглянул в маленькую морозилку — пусто.

— Еды нет, — заметил Янто. — Даже молока. Только это. — Он подобрал со столешницы одинокую бутылку «каберне».

Гвен присмотрелась к этикетке.

— Это то вино, которое он купил тем вечером, когда я за ним следила.

— Нетронутое.

Они зашли в спальню и нашли там одежду в шкафу и очень хорошо заправленную кровать, хотя то, что на ней кто-то спал, выдавали едва заметные складки на простыне. В уборной они обнаружили пену для бритья, бритвы и гель для душа, но, заметил Янто, никакой туалетной бумаги.

— Значит, он спит и бреется, но не испражняется, — высказал догадку Янто.

— Большинство бы сказали «срет», — отметила Гвен.

— Я стараюсь действовать профессионально, — едко отозвался Янто.

Гвен опустилась на роскошный черный кожаный диван Чейни. Поерзала и скорчила гримаску.

— Терпеть не могу кожу. Сразу потеешь.

Янто устроился на подлокотнике такого же кресла.

— Может, он и не потеет.

Гвен откинулась на спинку, и Янто понял: она в уме перебирает улики, найденные в квартире.

— Окей, этот парень не ест и не пьет, соответственно, не «испражняется». Он заплатил Клэр, чтобы избавиться от меня, и выписывает пациентов после одного приема — очевидно, излечившихся от депрессии. Я ничего не пропустила?

Янто покачал головой.

— Что дальше?

Гвен развела руками, по-видимому, зайдя в тот же тупик, что и Янто.

— Пойдем и нанесем ему визит.

***

— Сюда, — театрально прошептал Янто и повел Гвен по коридору к кабинету Чейни, умудрившись разминуться с Брендой и Кэрол.

Они с Гвен встали по разные стороны двери и переглянулись. Эту часть они не продумали полностью. Янто попытался что-то просигналить Гвен глазами, но она не поняла, что именно. Стоит ли им врываться с шашками наголо? Что именно пытается сообщить Янто? В конце концов он сдался и негромко постучал в дверь.

Изнутри никто не ответил, не послышалось никаких звуков.

Янто постучал еще раз. Снова нет ответа.

Он медленно повернул ручку, и они шагнули в кабинет. Чейни сидел за столом, на его лице проступило оргазмическое, экзальтированное выражение, которое почти смягчило его резкие черты. Напротив него, глядя прямо в глаза, сидела женщина средних лет. Глубоко вздохнув, Чейни вытянул из женщины поток энергии: тот, потрескивая и шипя в воздухе, извилисто потянулся к его раздувающимся ноздрям.

— Вон отсюда, вон! — завопила Гвен, схватив женщину и заставив ее отвести взгляд от Чейни. Гвен не дала ей шанса задать вопросы — просто сунула ей в руки сумочку и вытолкала из комнаты.

— Торчвуд, — поприветствовал их Чейни, тут же выйдя из оцепенения и вернув обычное ледяное выражение лица. — Непоколебимый, как я посмотрю.

— Нужно это прекратить, — сказала ему Гвен.

— Почему? — спросил Чейни, раскинув руки и широко улыбнувшись. — Я делаю здесь добро.

— Отличное прикрытие, — сказала Гвен, — но мы все знаем о женщинах, которых ты убил.

Доказательств у нее не было, но она знала, просто знала — это он. Чейни это сделал.

— Нужно как-то выживать. — Чейни даже не потрудился это отрицать.

— Это мерзко, — отрезала Гвен.

— Разве? — Чейни безучастно разглядывал ее. — Я питаюсь их страхом. Иначе я не выживу.

— Чего?

— Негативные эмоции, — объяснил Чейни. — Именно их я ем, если говорить по-вашему.

— Так вот что вы здесь делаете? — осведомился Янто. — Забираете у людей негативные эмоции?

— Да, — признал Чейни. — Работа на общественных началах, если хотите.

— Тогда зачем было насиловать и убивать? — спросила Гвен.

— Немного слабой депрессии — это все хорошо, — пояснил Чейни. — Но страх женщины, которую насилуют, которая думает, что умрет — это просто класс. — Он усмехнулся, обнажая идеально белые зубы. Фальшивые, неожиданно догадалась Гвен. Ну конечно, пришельцу, питающемуся эмоциями, зубы не нужны. — А мужчины… боже мой! — продолжил Чейни. — Страх, вина, стыд… великолепнейшая трапеза.

— Вы о людях говорите, — сердито напомнила Гвен.

Чейни пожал плечами.

— Печальный итог.

— Вы должны уехать, — сказала Гвен. — Торчвуд не позволит вам остаться.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, переплетя пальцы.

— Но я не могу уехать, — сказал Чейни. — Эта планета, этот город, это время… все просто идеально. Так много недовольных собственной жизнью. Все постоянно злятся — друг на друга, на правительство. Все лгут, мошенничают и впадают в депрессию. Когда Уэльс проигрывает матч на стадионе Миллениум, я целыми неделями могу прожить на этой злости. Боже, даже в этой комнате есть негатив.

Он взглянул прямо на Янто и жестоко усмехнулся.

— «Он меня бросит, он меня забудет». — Чейни склонил голову набок. — О, и это интересно: погибли двое, и ты почему-то считаешь, что в ответе за это.

— Хватит, — рявкнул Янто.

— Оставь его в покое! — приказала Гвен.

Чейни повернулся к ней.

— А ты. Вина. Ревность. Скорбь. — Он снова щелкнул своими идеальными зубами. — Вы двое — неплохая закуска.

— Хватит. — Гвен ощутила, как становится счастливее, расслабленней. Ей становилось наплевать на то, что делает Чейни. — Эмоции делают нас теми, кто мы есть. Забери их, и мы всего-навсего роботы.

— Вы уже чувствуете себя лучше, разве нет? — спросил Чейни.

— Прекратите! — завопила Гвен.

Раздался грохот, и дверь распахнулась. Внутрь ворвался Джек. Он даже, кажется, не заметил Гвен и Янто, просто встал напротив стола Чейни.

— Я тебя помню, — зарычал Джек. — И на этот раз ты не отвертишься.

Он держал пистолет наголо, и его губа задиралась вверх почти как у зверя. Это сильно испугало Гвен.

— Джек… что ты творишь? — спросила она.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Джек выстрелил Чейни прямо между глаз.

Тесный кабинет зазвенел от грохота выстрела, стряхивая тишину. Кресло удержало Чейни в ровном положении, тонкая струйка пурпурно-красной крови потекла по лбу, заливая орлиный нос. В воздухе повис сладковатый и резкий, почти как жидкость для снятия лака, запах кордита — ни с чем не спутаешь выстрелы из «уэбли». Джек спрятал пистолет в кобуру, и Гвен заметила в его глазах слезы.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — ошеломленно спросила она.

— Правосудие, — хриплым голосом отозвался Джек. — Запоздавшее на несколько тысяч лет.

Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и прошагал прочь из кабинета. Гвен уставилась на тело Чейни, которое сидело в кресле, словно ожидая следующего пациента. Лицо стоявшего рядом Янто оставалось бесстрастным. Единственным видимым проявлением эмоций стал прокатившийся по горлу кадык. Гвен потерла глаза. Обезболивающее переставало действовать, в голове снова появилась пульсирующая боль. Какого черта только что произошло?

***

Гвен стояла, прислонившись к соседним ящикам, пока Янто засовывал тело Чейни в хранилище.

— Слышно что-нибудь от Джека? — спросила она.

Янто, не отрывая глаз от планшета, покачал головой.

Гвен осторожно взглянула на Янто.

— То, что он… Чейни… там сказал…

— У каждого свои страхи, — быстро заверил ее Янто, хотя Гвен заметила, что он сжал шариковую ручку, которой записывал, немного крепче.

— Жаль, что я ничего не могу сказать, — произнесла Гвен.

Янто поднял голову и сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Иди домой, к своему красавчику-мужу, Гвен, — ответил он.

— Руки прочь, Янто. — Шутка вышла избитой, и Гвен это знала, но Янто все еще вежливо улыбался.

— Утром увидимся, — сказал он.

— Ага.

Она бросила на него последний взгляд и вышла. Закончив писать, Янто толчком закрыл камеру и запечатал ее. Достав мобильный, он прокрутил до имени Рианнон и покачал пальцем над кнопкой вызова, но передумал и спрятал телефон в карман. Нужно было еще заполнить отчет о происшествии.

***

Джек стоял на крыше Миллениум-центра, окидывая Кардиффский залив взглядом. Стоял тихий вечер, и с площади внизу доносились обрывки разговоров. Он не видел ни гоночных яхт, ни прогулочных катеров, по максимуму использовавших слабеющее сентябрьское солнце. Он видел будущее на три тысячи лет вперед; собственное прошлое на тысячу лет назад. Полузабытое чувство влюбленности, незнания грядущего — того, что он будет жить, пока они все умирают, — томилось в груди.

Сколько призраков он за собой оставил? Сколько из них вернутся, чтобы следовать за ним? Собственная дочь терпеть не могла даже видеться с ним, ее ребенок тоже вырастет с ненавистью к нему. Нет больше Тош, и Оуэна, и Сьюзи — они погибли из-за него. Когда-нибудь и Гвен уйдет из жизни. И Янто. Что он будет делать, когда Янто не станет? Он первый, кто полюбил Джека, зная его тайну. Остальные, узнавая, отталкивали его — из отвращения или страха перед его бессмертием — но не Янто.

Янто, который сегодня не настаивал, не задавал вопросов, не любопытничал. Янто, который убрал тело Чейни и разобрался с тем, что случилось в центре психического здоровья потом, который скормил полиции фальшивые отчеты, чтобы увязать концы в деле об изнасилованиях — и все это без указаний. Янто, который прямо сейчас наверняка набирает отчет о происшествии, в котором не будет ни слова о непрофессиональной вендетте руководителя Торчвуда Три — он заменит ее неясными утверждениями об угрозах, которым не удалось воспрепятствовать.

Завтра Гвен потребует от Джека ответов, и Джек замкнется в себе, потому что Гвен, сколько бы ни считала себя вправе, не может получить его полностью. Но Янто? Янто заслуживал объяснений.

Когда Джек вернулся в Хаб, Янто, как и предполагалось, сидел за столом и яростно печатал. Когда дверь-шестеренка качнулась обратно, он быстро поднял голову, но ничего не сказал и вернулся к отчету. Джек подошел и встал рядом, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Через некоторое время Янто остановился и поднял взгляд — в его голубых, таких голубых глазах стоял вопрос.

Джек глубоко, судорожно вздохнул.

— Янто… мы можем поговорить?

***

Когда Гвен пришла домой, Рис сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор. Зрелище такое обычное, такое привычное и уютное: Рис развалился, прижав чашку чая к животу, рубашка смята. Изо всей кучи каналов он выбрал кулинарное шоу: из тех выездных передач, где чересчур веселый шеф-повар, взгромоздившись на какую-то средиземноморскую скалу, с небрежностью ребенка, смешивающего краски, бросает ингредиенты в кастрюлю.

Услышав, как хлопнула дверь, Рис поднял голову.

— Все в порядке, милая?

— Ага, — вздохнула Гвен.

— Еще один тяжелый день, — предположил он.

— Типа того. — Она села рядом, и Рис обнял ее за плечи. Гвен глубоко втянула уютный запах дома, и Риса, и чая. Через некоторое время она добавила: — Спасибо.

— За что? — спросил Рис, довольно, но слегка смущенно наморщив лоб.

— За то, что ты — это ты, — ответила Гвен. — Такой… несложный.

Рис хмыкнул.

— В смысле, скучный?

— Нет. Никогда. — Гвен отклонила голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Я люблю тебя, Рис Уильямс. Не знаю, что бы делала без тебя.

— Замечательно, ведь тебе и не придется это выяснять, а?

— Ага.

— Может… хочешь чем-нибудь вечером заняться? — спросил Рис. — Еще рано.

— Хочу сидеть на диване, смотреть дерьмовые тв-шоу и пить чай.

Рис рассмеялся.

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

Он немедленно вскочил на ноги и пошел за чайником. Ее герой.

— Хорошо, — сказала Гвен.


End file.
